


All I've Ever Known

by momentsintimex



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Bakery, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Post-Divorce, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsintimex/pseuds/momentsintimex
Summary: Lara Jean Song-Covey believes in fairytale romances. She believes in love and destiny, and everything magical about falling in love.So when she and John Ambrose McClaren divorce after 10 years and a son, she's left searching for what happens next.Peter Kavinsky has never been one that believed in happy endings. His divorce from Gen proves that, he thinks. As he begins his new life as a co-parenting dad to their little girl, he isn't sure what comes next. And maybe that's what's good for him.But fate has a funny way of bringing people back together when they least expect it.
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Genevieve "Gen", Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 235
Kudos: 335





	1. one.

The divorce papers have been sitting on his new kitchen counter for three days.  
  
It’s cruel, Peter thinks, that he and Gen are finalizing their divorce right around Valentine’s Day. The drugstores are filled with candy hearts and love letters and gifts for your significant others, and Peter is weeks away from finalizing a divorce he should’ve seen coming much sooner than he did.

He’s tried throwing himself into new routines. His new apartment is down the street from a gym, which he joins on a whim to get the aggression out.

There’s a park down the street he’s gone running in a few times, the cold Winter air harsh against his face as he runs until his legs ache and his lungs beg for a break.

And then he immerses himself into being a dad. Nora, his entirely too bright for her own good 8-year-old, has taken the divorce in a way that Peter can only describe as worrying.

Because she’s been so mature about it. Like it’s a part of life, like every kid lives through their parents getting divorced and suddenly their lives change between split houses and two holidays.

He alternates weeks with Gen on the custody agreement. It’s what worked best for both of them. Gen, an interior designer downtown, treats Nora to lavish days in showrooms and living in Chelsea by the river, where Nora always returns with stories upon stories of her mom’s clients and everything they do in a week full of activities.

Peter treats her to quiet, tree-lined streets of the Upper West Side and the proximity to Central Park, his work in an advertising agency just blocks away. He takes her to Rangers games and plays baseball in the league in the park, and their weeks are filled with dirt and roughhousing and the happiest memories in the darkest of times for Peter.

It’s the best of both worlds, Nora always declares, her school somewhere in the middle of both of her parents residences. 

Peter arrives at Nora’s school on Monday, lining up along the fence with all of the other parents. He’s cleared his evening schedule for the week, rescheduled late work meetings just to make sure that he’s there for Nora on time and she receives all of his attention.

She comes skipping out of school with her friend, Ella, waving enthusiastically when she sees him. Peter smiles and waves back, and as she runs over and wraps her arms around his middle, Peter feels himself relax.

“How was school today, kiddo?” He asks, reaching for her hand as they walk back towards the subway. “Did you learn anything new?”

Nora skips alongside him, nodding. “We learned lots of things, Dad,” She says quickly, peering out into the street. “But I need help with my math homework tonight when we get home.”

Peter nods, slowing down on the steps down to the subway for Nora to catch up.

“Did you have a good time with your mom this week? Do anything fun?” He asks, putting their subway cards through and walking through the turnstiles.

Nora thinks about it for a moment, standing on the platform in front of Peter as she turns around to look at him. “We went to see Mom’s new office and went to the park a lot because Mom says we need to be outside now.”

Peter smiles, grabbing Nora’s hand as the train pulls up. “She’s right, kid. The weather has been nice and you shouldn’t be cooped up inside all day.”

He leads her onto the car, letting her sit down as he stands in front of her. Smoothing her hat over her head, Peter watches as she leans back against her backpack, sighing. “Dad, did you and Mom go on dates when you were married?’

Peter feels his cheeks flush as he ignores the woman beside Nora smiling behind her book, eyes shifting back to his daughter. “Yes, Nora, Mom and I went on dates,” He says, reaching out to adjust her hat. “It was just hard when you got older and were more involved in things and we both more going on at work.”

Nora nods, swinging her legs off the edge of the seat as she looks around the subway. There’s a group of high school girls going home together, a couple in the back with shopping bags on their laps, and beside Nora is an older woman who’s been listening to their conversation, masking her nosiness with her book.

Peter, who suddenly feels suffocated by the subway, has never been so relieved when the train comes to a stop and Nora takes his hand, her long legs working quickly to keep up with him as they walk up the steps and onto the quiet streets.

“I think Mom and Kevin are going to go on a romantic date tonight since I’m with you,” Nora says after a moment, breaking free from her father’s grasp to adjust her backpack on her shoulders. “Mom was talking about going to that fancy restaurant near her house.”

“Who’s Kevin?” Peter asks, looking down at Nora as he grabs his keys from his bag.

Nora looks up at him, furrowing her eyebrows. “Mom’s new guy friend,” She shrugs. “That’s what she calls him when she talks about him, but I think he’s her boyfriend.”

Peter nods, opening the door to their apartment building. “Have you met him? Do you like him?”

“He works in the building where Mom’s office is. And he’s nice,” Nora nods, leaning against the wall while Peter checks the mail. “Are you sad she’s dating someone?”

Peter sighs, pulling the mail from their box and shutting the door, locking it. “Not at all,” He says, glancing up from reading what they got. “If she’s happy and you’re okay with it, then I’m fine.” 

Nora nods, pressing the button for the elevator. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Chewing on the corner of his lip, Peter shakes his head. “I do not.”

“Do you want one?”

“Nora,” Peter says. He sets the mail down on the bench, helping Nora hang her things up. “I am perfectly happy with the way things are right now, okay? You are the most important thing to me, and we don’t have to worry about anything else.”

Nora contemplates it for a moment, straightening out her dress as she nods. “Okay, fine,” She relents, moving past Peter and into the kitchen to get a snack.

Peter tosses the mail onto the counter next to the divorce papers, the same papers that are now haunting him further hearing that Gen has already moved on.

He pulls them out of the envelope while Nora settles on the couch and turns on a show, hesitates, and then signs them.

It’s official. Peter Kavinsky is a single man.

—

Peter and Gen moved to New York City on a whim. 

It was an opportunity with a prominent interior designer that Gen felt she couldn’t say no to. Peter, fresh out of college and eyeing a job in advertising, followed her in hopes of starting his own career there.

Gen kept them afloat until he landed a job with an advertising firm four months later. 

He proposed to her at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens on a winter night with a ring he spent too much money on given their financial situation. She cried, took a million photos and posted them all to social media, and eight months later they celebrated with their families back in Virginia with a wedding that Peter could only describe as a little too much, even for him.

Nora was a honeymoon baby, coming when they were fully underprepared. They scrambled to find a bigger apartment, stretched their rent further than they should have, and on the morning she was born, Peter swore he didn’t care about anything else.

They had the perfect life. A New York City lifestyle, Nora in a good school, both of their jobs flourishing. They looked at bigger apartments on the weekend and possibly even buying a place this go around, talked about adding to their family and maybe even buying a small condo at the beach for weekends, but never went through with any of those plans or dreams.

Gen picked up more hours at work, designing high profile clients’ apartments and businesses new office spaces, and Peter took care of the duties at home, quietly advancing in his own career with both new and old clients.

They saw less of each other, started fighting more, and finally Gen suggested divorce.

“I just think we’re at that point, Peter,” She said one evening after Nora had gone to bed as she watched Peter make lunches for the following day. “It’s obvious we’re going in different directions. This is what’s best for us, but it’s also what’s best for Nora.”

Peter folds the tinfoil methodically, sliding the sandwich into Nora’s lunchbox. “I don’t… we haven’t even tried anything else. How do you know divorce is the right option?”

And maybe he’s grasping at straws. Maybe he’s so desperate to not give his daughter a life like he had, maybe he thinks that he and Gen can do more.

But Gen was defiant. Shaking her head, sighing. “Peter, you and I both know that this isn’t going to get any better. Couple’s therapy, retreats, whatever,” She says, shaking her head. “Those things don’t work with us. And maybe it’s not what we wanted for our family, but I think deep down you know it’s what’s best for us.”

Gen gives Peter a moment to answer, and then walks over to kiss his cheek. “We can talk more about this tomorrow. I’m going to bed.”

Peter spent the next few hours on the sofa looking up divorce lawyers and new places for he and Nora to live, and when Gen served him with the divorce papers a week later and they sat down to tell Nora, Peter finally accepted that this was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He bought a new place just big enough for him and Nora, began his new life as a divorced dad, and prayed that no matter how bad things seemed, they were perfect for his daughter.

—

“Will you tell Mom that I say hi when you see her today?” Nora asks, jumping off the subway and grabbing Peter’s hand.

“Yes, I will tell Mom that you say hi,” Peter says, walking up the steps with Nora in tow. “You have dance after school. I’ll bring your bag when I pick you up this afternoon.”

“And you’ll do my hair in a bun like everyone else?” Nora asks, glancing up at Peter as they wait in the crosswalk. “Because you’re not always good at that, Dad.” 

Biting back a smile, Peter pulls Nora’s hat down over her ears. “Yes, I will do your hair in a bun like everyone else,” He promises, grabbing her hand once more and crossing the street.

Nora stops just outside the school doors, turning back and hugging him. “I’ll see you right after school, right Dad?”

Peter nods, hugging her a little tighter and taking her and kissing the top of her head, watching as she turns and runs into school with her friends.

\--

The lawyers office is formal and sophisticated and Peter glances at his phone, keenly aware of the time and how he has a meeting at work in a few hours.

“Hi, Peter,” Gen says quietly, walking in with her lawyer. Peter stands up, hugs her out of what feels like a formality, and sits back down. “Everything went okay this morning?”

Peter isn’t dumb, he knows that Gen is asking because she’s worried that he’s incapable of taking care of their daughter despite having done it for so many years, but he nods anyway and runs his fingers through his hair. “Got to school fine. And I’ve got her dance bag ready to go back at work. She says hi, by the way.”

Gen opens her mouth to say something, then stops herself. “Okay,” She says quietly. “Tell her I say hi. And that I miss her.”

Peter nods, lets the lawyers take over, and just under an hour later he and Gen walk out of that building separately officially divorced, the custody agreement signed off and all other agreements officially in place.

\--

“I made a new friend at school today,” Nora says plainly, wincing as Peter pulls her hair up into a bun for dance. “His name is Max.”

Peter focuses on the bun, tying it off tightly. “Oh really? Is he new to school?” He asks, setting her tap shoes down on the floor in front of her.

Nora turns around, resting her hands on Peter’s thighs as she slips into her tap shoes. “Uh huh. He said he went to another school in the city.”

Peter leans down to tie her tap shoes, smiling, listening. “And I assume you’re being nice to him? Including him and letting him sit with you at lunch?”

He can hear the eye roll before he leans back up, smoothing the wisps of hair down on Nora’s head. “He has other friends from his soccer team or something. But yes, Daddy,” She sighs. “We’re friends now and he plays with me at school.”

Peter smiles, tapping Nora’s nose and kissing her cheek. “That’s my girl,” He smiles. “Go have fun at dance.”

Nora smiles and turns back to run into class with her friends, leaving Peter sitting in the lobby waiting.

He spends his time sorting through emails and tying up a few work obligations, and by the time he and Nora get home he has just enough time to feed her dinner, bathe her and get her in bed, falling onto the sofa in front of the last of the boxes he’s still working to unpack.

He unpacks the last box and breaks it down, storing it away in the closet in the entryway. There’s still cleaning that needs to be done, rearranging a few things and hanging a few more photos, but Peter looks around and feels a sense of home.

He listens to music and packs lunches for the next day, tidies up the mail and signs a few documents that had been lingering in his work bag for the last few days that he hadn’t been able to get to, and then turns to begin shutting the lights off in the apartment for the night on his way to bed.

As he falls asleep that night all he can hope for is that Nora continues to adjust to all these changes as well as she has, he never feels like he isn’t giving her a million percent worth of what she deserves, and somehow in the midst of all this chaos, Peter finds the strength to move on after everything they’ve gone through.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Lara Jean helps her son adjust.

When Lara Jean thought about the fairytale life she felt she was always destined to have, she thought about the house in the suburbs, a stable job, and a family she could come home to every night.

Instead she finds herself living in New York City, newly divorced, and the owner of a bakery that’s surprisingly successful and also slightly overwhelming now that she’s doing things on her own.

John Ambrose McClaren was the man she was always meant to end up with. She knew it from the day she first saw him again in high school at Belleview after the letters were sent out. Their love was fate, romantic, and as Lara Jean stood at the alter of her dream wedding, she was positive they had never made a more sound decision in their lives.

They had Max just after their honeymoon and stayed back in Virginia to start their lives, living in an apartment near their parents while John started his job in finance. Lara Jean was an event planner, juggling weddings and corporate events while watching Max grow and develop right before her eyes.

They were happy. Comfortable, even, with the life that they had made for themselves. They talked about adding to the family, buying a house with a little bit of land for Max and any future siblings to run around and play in, and then John’s company offered him the role of a lifetime.

A role on Wall Street, where they’d move to New York City and enjoy a life they had once only dreamed of being able to live. The job came with a pay raise and the opportunity to do something out of their comfort zone, which was met with hesitance from John.

Lara Jean was the one to say they needed to take the chance without a hesitation, slowly convincing John that this would be good for their family, a huge change in a world where they felt they needed to make it.

So, they packed up their apartment back in Virginia, found a place in Lower Manhattan, enrolled Max in a school near their house, and as Lara Jean slowly got comfortable with the bustling city lifestyle and the dozens of changes that came with this life, found a small storefront she could afford up closer to Central Park and opened her own bakery.

As good as New York was for them, it was also the one thing that unraveled them. John’s job required long hours, Lara Jean spent a lot of time at the bakery and juggling Max, and it seemed like they were fighting more than they were speaking. After months of couple’s therapy and working on their relationship, they decided to amicably split.

It wasn’t a messy divorce by any means. Lara Jean and John agreed on splitting weeks for custody, putting Max’s best interests first. Lara Jean had more than enough money to get her own place closer to the bakery a little further uptown, and they made the decision to move Max’s school to closer between their two places.

Lara Jean poured her heart into the bakery on the weeks Max was with John, and on the weeks she had him she took more time away from her work, entrusting her staff so she could focus on Max’s baseball and soccer games, helping him with his homework, and just being with him.

“You’re going to love being at this school, Max,” Lara Jean says, running her fingers through Max’s hair as she stands behind him in the bathroom, desperately trying to tame it.

Max rolls his eyes, reaching for his toothbrush. “I know, Mom,” He says, perching on his tip toes to reach the faucet. “Besides, Oscar already goes there, so I know people there and I’ll make other friends.”

Lara Jean nods, making sure Max brushes his teeth before helping him put his backpack on, the two of them making their way through the growing busy streets of New York, Max talking the whole way.

They meet up with John a few blocks away, walking to school together as a family of three. Lara Jean thought this would be the hardest part, prepared herself for Max being nervous or weary about walking in, but Oscar waits for Max on the steps to the school and the two run inside together, leaving Lara Jean and John standing outside together, smiling.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Lara Jean asks after a moment, the two walking to the corner together. “I mean, we made him move schools in the middle of the year. What if this is awful for him?”

“He’ll be fine,” John says confidently, smiling. “You saw the way he ran in with his friends. We both know he’ll make more friends, and by the end of the week we’ll wonder why we were ever so worried about this.”

Lara Jean nods, swallowing her worries. “You’re right,” She says, trying more to convince herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. “He’ll be fine. I’m just… a lot has changed for him.”

“And for us, too,” John smiles. “But it’ll be fine. We’ll figure this out.”

Lara Jean nods, hugs John goodbye, and makes her way to the bakery to desperately try to distract herself of the fact that her son is at his first day at a new school.

—

“Do you think I’m forever screwing up my kid?” Lara Jean asks, rolling out pie dough as she eyes her coworker, Addison. “I mean, his parents get divorced, his mom moves uptown, and two months later he’s starting a new school in the middle of the year.”

Addison stirs the filling on the stove, sighing. “I don’t think you’re screwing him up,” She says, glancing at Lara Jean. “He’s eight, right? He’ll be fine. You said he already has a friend at the school, and he’s a good kid. He’ll make a million other friends there. You really have nothing to worry about.”

Lara Jean relaxes, pulling the dough into pie trays. “You’re right, I’m being insane.”

Addison smiles. “I think it’s normal to worry about your kid though, LJ. I mean, you have been through a lot the last few months.”

Lara Jean nods, pulling filling from one of the pots, gently pouring it in. “I just want him to feel like his dad and I did what was best for the family.”

Addison nods, pulling the pots off the burner. “You guys are doing what’s best. Max will adjust, Lara Jean. Things will be okay again.”

And so Lara Jean chooses to believe that, too afraid of the other alternatives that are swirling around in her mind.

—

Relief flows over Lara Jean as she watches Max walk out of school with Oscar and another boy, the three laughing before he runs over to her. 

“I made a lot of new friends at school, Mom,” He beams, skipping alongside her as they walk back towards the subway. “I really like it there.”

“I’m so glad, baby,” Lara Jean smiles, grabbing his hand as they cross the street. “Want to go get pizza to celebrate?”

Max nods, talking about his day the whole way to the pizza shop, running under her arm through the open door as they find a table.

“A girl in my class is named Nora,” Max says after they order their pizza. “She’s really nice and we ate lunch together and she played with me and Oscar and her friends at recess.”

Lara Jean smiles around her Cherry Coke, eyebrows raised. “Oh yeah? So you think you’ll hang out with her at school then?”

Max shrugs, smiling. “I don’t know, probably,” He smiles, reaching for his juice.

They talk about their days and how Max really wants to bake a cake when it’s the weekend, and somehow this day that once felt so daunting now feels like every other day they’ve had since the divorce, something Lara Jean finds herself grateful for more than ever.

—

Lara Jean curls up on the sofa after putting Max to bed with a glass of wine and trashy reality TV, grabbing her laptop to FaceTime with Chris.

“How did the first day of all these changes go?” Chris asks when she appears on the screen, her own glass of wine in her hand. “Did you survive?”

Lara Jean narrows her eyes, taking a sip of wine. “I survived, yes,” She admits, taking a breath. “Max did fine. Loved it, actually. He told me all about all the new friends he’s made, how much he loved it. So basically my child is well-adjusted after one day and I still feel like I screwed him up.”

Chris rolls her eyes, sinking into her sofa. “You did not screw up your kid, okay? You and John chose to divorce because it wasn’t working out. Besides, the two of you still get along, it wasn’t like it was a messy divorce. Max will be better off for this, LJ.”

“It just sucks,” Lara Jean sighs, staring down at her keyboard. “I thought that John and I would have this big fairytale ending. We’d have more kids, live out our dreams here in Manhattan, and things would be just like I thought they would be in high school.”

Chris nods. “I know, but now things have changed,” She says. It’s blunt, but it’s what Lara Jean has always admired about Chris. What she’s always needed in a friend. “You’re a catch, Lara Jean. When you’re ready you’ll find someone new and it’ll be everything that you really did need.”

Lara Jean nods, taking another sip of wine. “So, how is that new guy doing? Jude?”

Chris brightens up, sitting up a little straighter and talking about the new guy she’s dating, going on about how she thinks maybe he’s the one this time, maybe this will finally be the guy she spends the rest of her life with.

“Well, when he decides to propose I want to be the first to know,” Lara Jean smiles, finishing off the last of her wine. “You should bring him up here to visit! Maybe when the weather gets a little nicer and we can spend more time outside. You can see my new place.”

“I could use a vacation,” Chris muses, hiding her smile behind her wine glass. “And it would be good to see the nugget.”

“He is missing his Aunt Chris,” Lara Jean entices, laughing. “You’re always welcome. I have Max every other week. We switch on Mondays after school, so plan accordingly.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that,” Chris smiles. “I’ll be sure to pick a week that means I’ll get to see the kid. We both know I’m coming for Max anyway.”

Lara Jean laughs, settling for a moment. “I don’t blame you.”

“Oh shut up,” Chris retorts, smirking. “I miss you too, you know. My life isn’t the same without Lara Jean right down the street.”

“And you always said you were the one destined to leave our town.”

Chris smiles, taking a sip of wine. “Some day, my dear, sweet, Lara Jean. Someday we will join you guys in the land of New York City.”

Lara Jean nods. “For the record, I’m holding you to that.”

There’s a pause in the conversation, and Chris speaks up. “You know, I heard through my mom that Gen and Peter got divorced.”

“Oh really?” Lara Jean asks, chewing on the corner of her lip. “Did they stay in New York?”

“Not sure,” Chris replies. “I could ask?”

“Don’t,” Lara Jean says. It’s quick, causing Chris to raise her eyebrows and laugh, shaking her head. “I don’t think I need to know if Peter Kavinsky is still living in New York City.”

“Okay, but he’d at least be good to get laid. Even if there’s nothing attached to it. You already know him, so we don’t have to worry about bringing a psychopath home or anything.”

Lara Jean sighs. “I’m not really looking to get laid, Chris,” She says quietly. “But I’ll keep that in mind.”

Chris shrugs. “Could do you some good,” She says, laughing. “Let me know if you need me to reach out. Or maybe you’ll run into him.”

“New York City is pretty big, Chris, I don’t think it’s likely that I’ll run into Peter.”

Chris holds her hands up in defeat, shrugging. “I’m just saying, never say never.”

The line is silent for a moment, and Lara Jean shifts beneath her laptop. “I wonder where things went wrong for he and Gen. They always seemed so… destined.”

Chris furrows her eyebrows, cocking her head. “Lara Jean, they were doomed from the start,” She says, laughing. “I’m surprised they made it through almost 9 years of marriage. It was far more than anyone in the family thought they would last.”

Lara Jean shrugs. “I try to see the good in every relationship,” She reasons. “And besides, they had been dating since high school. It just… it seemed like fate.”

“The way you and John did?” Chris asks quietly. It stings, and Lara Jean bows her head, nodding slowly. “Lara Jean, just because things seem like fate doesn’t mean they are. And Peter is a single man now. Maybe one day you two can reconnect again.”

Lara Jean wants to lash out. To say that it would never work, that she and Peter were too opposite in high school and would be even worse now, but she stops herself. Instead she nods, says she’ll let Chris know if she changes her mind about wanting to try to connect with him, and changes the subject quickly to how Chris’ work is going.

By the time they hang up and the once bustling city is quieting below them, Lara Jean finally feels like maybe she’ll be able to get some sleep. 

She settles into the bed in the room she’s still trying to furnish and make it feel more like home, hoping that at some point all these changes start to feel real, Lara Jean comes to terms with the fact that she’s a single woman again, and more than anything. Max adjusts to everything better than she could’ve ever dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys. i didn't think so many people would love this what the HECK. i felt like i was gone for months i've missed you all so much i can't wait to keep having this story unfold! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos :)
> 
> more next sunday!


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns to be a single dad and co-parent Nora

By Thursday Peter feels like he’s running on fumes, just barely getting enough sleep to make it through work and keep up with Nora and the activities she has going on in her life. As the seasons begin to change more activities start, and the routine Peter finally felt like he settled into over the Winter had once again changed.

“I have your backpack and lacrosse bag. I’ll pick you up after school, we’ll stop for a snack, and then we’ll get to the gym for lacrosse,” Peter rattles off, pouring coffee into his mug while Nora walks around looking for her other shoe. “After we get home, dinner and no arguing about doing homework.”

Nora groans, finding her other shoe and slipping it on her foot. “How about I don’t go to school tomorrow and I stay home with you instead,” Nora smiles, reaching out for her backpack, sliding it over her shoulders. “Then we wouldn’t have to do homework tonight.”

Peter smirks, grabbing his mug and keys off the counter. “Nice try, kid,” He laughs, guiding her out the door as he turns back to lock the apartment. “You’re not skipping school to hang out with me. That’s what the weekend is for.”

“But I go back to Mom’s on Monday,” She whines, reaching out for the handrail as they walk down the steps. “Which means we don’t have any time together!”

Peter pushes the door open outside, grabbing Nora’s hand as they blend into the foot traffic. For a moment he thinks about caving, allowing her to stay home the following day, and then he stops himself.

“We have Saturday and Sunday, kiddo. We’ll make the whole day all about us, and then the next time you’re with me we’ll make sure we have more time to spend together.”

Nora sighs, adjusting her backpack and nodding. “Okay, fine. But we can do whatever I want on Saturday?”

“Whatever you want, Nor,” Peter promises, smiling as they cross the street.

“Are you _sure_ I can’t skip school?”

“Positive,” Peter laughs, pulling her against his side. “Your mom would be upset if I let you skip school, and you need to learn and be smarter than your old man.”

Nora smiles, pulling herself away and grabbing his hand as they walk towards the subway, relenting. “Okay, fine,” She agrees, shifting the subject to gym class the day before and how today they’re starting volleyball.

Peter successfully drops Nora off at school and makes his way to work, settling in and staring at the photo on his desk he of he and Nora when she was 5.

It’s the year he and Gen took time off to spend a week in the Bahamas. They both desperately needed the reconnect, Nora was more than ready for her parents to have a week where they could solely focus on her, and together they made memories as a family that would last a lifetime.

Peter spent hours those days with Nora in his lap, building sandcastles and laughing when the waves would lap at their feet and eventually knock their creations over. He napped with her against his chest, listening to the waves crashing against the shore while Gen read her book beside them.

He and Gen snuck away for lunch dates while Nora went to a kids club, spent an afternoon getting massages, and laughed far more together than Peter can remember.

And now, three years later, it’s like all of those memories were a dream.

He and Gen are divorced, Nora will now spend her summers with different vacations and different memories, and the family she once knew is no longer.

Peter and Gen have always been firm that Nora’s needs come first. It doesn’t matter how bad things are with them, or if they disagree on the decisions the other parent makes, Nora’s best interests come first.

He spends his days working through deadlines and in and out of meetings, and by the time the end of the day rolls around Peter barely has time to think about everything he didn’t get done, instead grabbing Nora’s lacrosse bag from under his desk, racing back through the streets of New York to get to her school on time.

“Dad,” Nora says after they’ve met back up, pulling her backpack up on her shoulders. “Max’s mom owns a bakery!”

“Does she?” He asks, glancing down at his daughter. “Where is it?”

“Dunno, somewhere around here,” She shrugs. “Can we go?”

Peter laughs, glancing at his phone. “It’s going to be pretty hard for us to go to the bakery if you don’t know the name of it, kiddo,” He says, pulling her into his side. “If you find out the name of the bakery we can go soon.”

Nora pushes away from his side, smiling. “Do you promise?”

“I promise,” He smirks, ruffling her head. “Now come on, we need to go get a snack and get to lacrosse.”

They stop by a bodega to pick up snacks, and as they walk back to the gym Peter listens to Nora talk about her day and the new math sheet she’s learning, shoving his phone in her pocket to focus his attention solely on her as they make their way to lacrosse.

Lacrosse days are Peter’s favorite days. He watches intently from the bleachers, trying his best not to coach from the sidelines. Nora had taken to lacrosse the same way Peter had all those years ago, and while he may no longer have the skills he once had and his 8 year old daughter is dangerously close to being able to outrun and outlast him in a game, he finds himself loving it all the same.

Because it’s something that he and Nora share. Gen never cared about lacrosse. This was their thing that they could bond over and talk about for hours.

“Do you think I can make the travel team this year?” Nora asks when practice is over, shoving her stick into the side pocket of her bag. “Because coach said if you think I’m ready I can try out if I want.”

Peter stops, leaning down to his daughter’s height to help her with her things. “I think that’s up to you,” He says, handing her the case for her mouthguard. “Do you think you’re ready to try out?”

Nora shrugs, zipping her bag and standing back up. “I think so,” She says, but it’s timid and she’s chewing on the corner of her lip, what Peter knows is an anxious tick that he also has. “But what if I don’t make it? Or what if it’s not fun anymore?”

“Then we try again next year if you don’t make it, Nor,” Peter says, kissing the top of her head. “You’re 8, okay? I am not expecting you to do anything that you don’t want to do when it comes to anything. And the second something — even lacrosse — stops being fun, we take a step back, right?”

“Right,” Nora nods, letting Peter take her hands. “So we can talk about it and try out?”

Peter smiles, squeezing her hands in his. “If you want to and Mom agrees that it’s okay, then yes,” He says quietly. “I’ll talk to your mom about it, okay?”

A half smile creeps over Nora’s face when she nods. “Okay, yeah,” She says, grabbing her bag and taking Peter’s hand as they walk back home.

—

“Your kid is a lacrosse protege,” Trevor smiles, taking a bite of his sandwich over FaceTime. “I’m failing to see what is so bad about this. It’s your dream.”

Peter shrugs, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, but is she too young for this?” He asks. “I mean, kids sports are insane now. And I don’t want her to get so wrapped up in sports too young. She doesn’t… she can’t be like I was when I was a teen.”

“You were partially like that because your dad left, Peter. Your threw yourself into sports.”

“And Gen and I are divorced,” Peter counters, leaning forward. “It’s not all that different.”

Trevor swallows his bite of sandwich, looking back through the screen. “You and Gen aren’t leaving Nora. She’s going to have two parents who love her and want the best for her for the rest of her life,” He says evenly. “And besides, if it’s too much for Nora, you two can always pull her out of it. Let her play intramural lacrosse again.”

Peter takes a breath, sinking back against the couch cushions and pulling his laptop onto his lap. “Okay, so I talk to Gen tomorrow and ask her her thoughts about it and we go from there.”

“Let me know how that goes,” Trevor laughs. “In all honesty, if Nora is excited, I think Gen will be on board with it. Despite all your differences, she wants Nora to be happy.”

“Let’s hope,” Peter mumbles, texting Gen about meeting tomorrow before changing the subject, listening to Trevor’s stories about his wife Harper, who is due any day with their second child.

By the time they’re done laughing about their lives Peter isn’t stressing over talking to Gen the next day, instead hopeful that everything will work out how it’s supposed to be.

—

“I know you’re probably busy, so I won’t make this too long,” Peter says, sliding into the chair across from Gen at a cafe near her office. “I just… last night Nora’s coach expressed interest in her maybe trying out for the travel lacrosse team this year.”

“Oh?” Gen says, locking her phone and setting it down on the table, pushing her fork through her salad. “I’m guessing Nora wants to do it?”

“She does,” Peter nods, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I told her we’d talk about it, make a decision together.”

Gen nods, taking another bite of her salad. “I mean, you’re the expert with sports here. What do you think? Is she ready for it?”

Peter reaches for a napkin, breaking eye contact with his ex-wife. “I do think she’s ready for it,” Peter says. “She’s talented, Gen.”

“And if she doesn’t make it?”

“Then it teaches her about working hard and trying again next year,” Peter counters. “Look, she’s worried about it too, okay? But if we sit here and coddle our child to make sure she never gets hurt when she tries out for things, she’s never going to learn anything.”

Gen sighs. “I know, I know,” She says, holding her hands up. “It’s just going to suck to see her so bummed if she doesn’t make it.”

“There’s going to be things she doesn’t make in her life. It’s not going to kill her.”

“You’re right,” Gen nods, holding her hands up. “Let’s let her make the decision. If you think she’s ready and she wants to do it, let’s let her do it. The worst that could happen is she doesn’t make it.”

Peter smiles, leaning back in his chair and nodding. “I’m glad we came to this agreement.”

“Me too,” Gen smiles, and for a moment it feels like the breakthrough they’ve needed since their divorce.

—

“Max gave me this,” Nora says, digging through her backpack. Peter watches, hanging their things up on the hook by the front door. She reappears, handing him a paper that was clearly squashed. “It’s his mom’s bakery!”

“Oh?” Peter says, reading the paper in his hands. _Little City Bakery_ is staring back at him, the design looks vaguely familiar, and he smiles. “I’m guessing this is your way of telling me that you want to go?”

Nora smiles, turning around and walking into the living room. “Maybe tomorrow?” She says sweetly. “I’ll even help you do the dishes tonight.”

“A helpful kid?” He teases, untying his tie and leaving it on the counter. “You have yourself a deal, Miss Nora Jane Kavinsky. You help me with the dishes tonight, we go to the bakery tomorrow.”

Nora smiles, leaning back and turning on the TV while Peter looks for something for dinner. He studies the paper again, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Hey kiddo, do you know Max’s last name?” He asks, watching Nora turn to look at him.

She shrugs. “It begins with an M I think,” She says, reaching for her water bottle. “Why?”

“I was just wondering.”

“Max said he’d be there tomorrow. Then you can meet him! And his mom. And then we can have playdates.”

Peter smiles, nodding as he turns back to stir the pasta. “That we can, love bug.”

—

“It looks like something Lara Jean would’ve scribbled in her notebooks,” Trevor says, staring back at the paper as Peter holds it up for him over FaceTime.

“Exactly,” Peter says. “She lives somewhere in this city, it’s not that far of a reach to think that this could be her bakery.”

Trevor reaches for his beer, sighing. “Do you even know that she still likes baking enough to make it her career?”

Peter opens his mouth to reply, and then hesitates. “I don’t know,” He sighs.

“I mean, I could ask Harper to talk to Chris about it? We both know she would know.”

“No,” Peter says quickly, leaning forward. “I don’t want that many people involved in all of this. I’ll just… find out tomorrow I guess.”

Trevor hides a smirk behind his beer bottle. “I can’t wait to hear the ending of this one.”

Peter groans, running his fingers through his hair. “Shut up.”

“At least you got Gen to agree to travel lacrosse.”

Peter leans forward. “I’m really glad that we’re counting an agreement with my ex-wife as an accomplishment.”

“Hey, why is that such a bad thing?” Trevor asks. “And so what if this is Lara Jean’s bakery? Would it be awful to see her again after all these years?”

Chewing on the corner of his lip, Peter shakes his head. “I guess not, no,” He concedes. “Just be weird. Especially because this theoretically means that our kids are friends.”

“Perfect for a newly divorced dad,” Trevor laughs.

Peter rolls his eyes, laughing as he shakes his head. “She’s probably married if she has a kid. Lara Jean was traditional.”

“And also susceptible to getting divorced. I mean, aren’t we all?” Trevor argues. “Obviously it’s less likely LJ would have since she was such a romantic, but it’s entirely possible.”

“I can always count on you to be there for me.”

‘Whenever you need me,” Trevor teases, his smile growing wider.

Peter hangs up with Trevor, watching sports until his eyes are bleary and he’s almost positive he’ll regret staying up this late in the morning. He falls asleep trying not to think about the bakery or Lara Jean or how they could be reunited tomorrow without so much as a warning, reminding himself that Nora’s happiness is all that matters right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost to them meeting once again ;)
> 
> thank you guys for all the love on this fic! i'm so glad you're enjoying it so far, hopefully that continues!!
> 
> hope you're all staying safe right now <3
> 
> see you next Sunday! <3 <3 <3


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean find their paths run a little closer than they originally thought.

Max and Lara Jean spend the day at the bakery on the Saturdays they’re together. It’s been their tradition, and while Lara Jean has offered multiple times over the last few months to change up their schedule and spend their days together doing something else, Max insists it’s his favorite place to be.

And so early on Saturdays Lara Jean wakes Max up and they sleepily eat breakfast together before leaving for the bakery. They walk beside each other through the still quiet streets of New York, Max occasionally running ahead before slipping in the back door of the bakery.

“You here to help today, Max?” Addison smiles, ruffling his hair as he walks over to wash his hands. “We have some cupcakes to make before we open the bakery.”

Max nods, leaning forward for the soap. “Yeah, but my friend from school Nora is coming and so I’m going to have to stop helping and go say hi to her when she gets here,” He rambles, and behind him Addison and Lara Jean share a smile.

“Well, I think a break for you can be arranged when Nora arrives then,” Addison says, watching as Max jumps off the stool. “Now, come over to the mixer and help me make this icing please.”

Max smiles, kicking his stool over to the mixer and helping Addison with pouring the ingredients in.

Lara Jean starts on a cake order, moving between the front of the bakery and the back to make sure everything is accounted for. It’s a busy morning, with customers filing in and out for pastries and cookies for weekend celebrations as the weather turns warmer.

Max helps Addison with the baking and ices his own cupcake to have later that day, and just as Max comes out to the front to ask Lara Jean when they’re going for lunch, the door to the bakery opens and he gasps beside Lara Jean.

“Mom! Nora is here!” He says, perching up on his tip toes to see over the counter better, waving enthusiastically.  
Lara Jean doesn’t say anything at first, helping a customer with some writing on a cake, and Max tugs on her t-shirt. “Mom! Nora! She’s waving to us!”

“Okay, buddy,” She says, glancing down at her son to see where he’s waving.

She looks up, eyes widening as she hides a gasp of her own.

The man standing next to Nora is Peter Kavinsky.

“Mom, can I go say hi to her?”

Lara Jean stares straight ahead, reaching out for Max. “Let’s just wait until she gets up to the counter, okay?” She says quietly. “The bakery is a little busy right now.”

Max’s shoulders fall but he nods, waiting behind the counter patiently as Nora and Peter slowly inch their way towards the front of the line.

When closer, Nora walks up to the display case and Max weaves around Lara Jean and Nate, one of the other workers, to stand on the other side. “Max!” Nora exclaims when she sees him through the glass, and Max beams, walking over to the side.

“Hi Nora! I told my mom you were here, but she said I had to stay back here so I don’t get lost in the people.”

“It’s okay,” Nora smiles. “My dad said I can only come to right here where he can see me.”

“Nora, come tell me what you want,” Peter says, looking up to see Lara Jean boxing up a cake.

“Lara Jean Covey?”

Lara Jean looks up, smiling. “Peter Kavinsky,” She says warmly.

The smile grows on his face as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket. “What are the chances, right?”

“Pretty crazy,” She breathes, chewing on the corner of her lip. “How have you been?”

Peter raises his eyebrows, pausing for a minute before answering. “I’ve been okay, yeah. What about you?”

“Good,” Lara Jean breathes, smiling.

“Nora’s been asking to come to this bakery since Max started at her school. I figured it was time to go and see what all the fuss is about.”

“Lara Jean,” Nate interrupts, smiling at Peter. “It’s getting a little busy. Can you —“

“Oh! Yes, yeah,” She nods quickly, moving out of the way. She hesitates for a minute, tapping her fingers against the countertop. “I was actually going to take a break and take Max to lunch. Did you — do you have time to talk? Maybe let the kids run around and play at the park?”

Peter seems caught off guard for a minute, but nods quickly. “Of course, yeah,” He smiles, shoving his wallet back into his pocket. “I’ll bring Nora by after and get her something then.”

Lara Jean ignores the eyes of Nate and Mila on her, washing her hands and grabbing her bag from the back. “We’re going to go hang out with Nora,” Lara Jean says quickly to Max, brushing his shirt off from some flour dust. “Go wash your hands real quick please.”

Max nods, walking over to the sink as Lara Jean grabs her phone, scrolling down to Chris’ texts.

_PETER KAVINSKY._

_IN THE BAKERY._

_WITH HIS DAUGHTER._

She takes a breath, glances at Max, and then back to his phone.

_Anyway Max and I are going to the park to get lunch with them? And that’s probably a huge mistake but I panicked and so this is happening also if you don’t hear from me in a few hours just assume that Peter Kavinsky has killed me._

Max finishes washing his hands, jumping off the stool and walking back to her. “We’re really going to hang out with Nora and her dad?” He asks, and Lara Jean nods as Max continues following her back through the front of the bakery, where Nora and Peter were waiting. “Nora! My mom says that we’re going to hang out.”

“That’s what my dad said!” Nora exclaims, walking over to Max as the two of them push open the door to the bakery.

Lara Jean turns back to Peter, taking a breath and smiling. “Should we make sure they don’t run through the streets of New York unsupervised?” He asks, reaching out and holding the door open for her.

They watch as Nora and Max walk just ahead of them, talking as they make their way to the park. “There’s um, there’s a cafe Max and I usually go to. Right next to the park? I figured we would just go there. We can pick up sandwiches and bring them to the park.”

“Nora will eat anything, so that’ll be fine,” Peter smiles. There’s a comfortable silence, and then Peter turns back. “So a bakery, huh?”

“Is it really all that surprising?” Lara Jean asks, smiling. “Although I did work as an event planner before we moved to New York.”

Peter raises his eyebrows. “You know, Covey, I can kind of see it,” He smiles. “You always did love planning things. The time capsule party or whatever we all did as kids. At the treehouse?”

“I forgot about that,” She smiles. “I also planned my dad and Trina’s wedding,” She reminds him. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Advertising,” He says quickly, shrugging. “Not the most exciting of jobs, but I enjoy it.”

Lara Jean pauses. “That makes sense,” She nods after a moment, smiling.

They walk into the cafe and order their lunches to go, taking advantage of the warmer weather and Spring returning by eating their lunch on the benches in the park. The kids laugh and eat, and after using the wipes Lara Jean has in her bag, they run towards the playground for a while.

“It’s a pretty big coincidence that out of all the kids our kids could’ve befriended at school, they found each other. Almost seems like fate, huh?”

“Okay, that makes it sound like this was planned,” Lara Jean smiles. “For the record, I had no idea that Nora was yours. Max never mentioned her last name.”

“Yeah, well, Nora couldn’t remember Max’s last name when I asked her. All she kept telling me was that it started with an M.” Peter smiles. “If we’re being honest, when I saw the flyer Max brought in for Nora, I thought the design looked familiar. That’s when I started asking her what she knew about him.”

Lara Jean sucks in a breath. “It was a doodle I started junior year of high school. In that —“

“Notebook,” Peter finishes. He’s watching Lara Jean, the way she folds her hands together in her lap, or the way her legs shake. It’s the same as when she was in high school. Nervous. Anxious. Like maybe she shouldn’t be sharing all of this right now. “I remember that,” He finishes quietly.

Lara Jean laughs softly, nodding. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, and quickly she pulls it out when she realizes the texts are from Chris.

_OH MY GOD._

_CALL ME TONIGHT._

_God, this is so good. I can’t wait to hear about this. I can’t believe you two found each other with no intervention._

“It’s Chris,” Lara Jean says reflexively, shaking her head when she realizes Peter didn’t ask. “Sorry, um, you probably don’t care.”

Peter leans back against the back of the bench, smiling. “So then you know Gen and I are divorced,” He smirks.

Lara Jean opens her mouth, and then closes it. “I did know, yes,” She says quickly, a hint of guilt behind the admission. “But if it makes you feel better, John Ambrose McClaren and I are also divorced.”

Peter sits up a little straighter, furrowing his brow. “Wait… you married McClaren?”

Lara Jean moves to look at her lap, nodding. “He’s Max’s dad. Obviously.”

Peter nods. “Gen is Nora’s mom. Obviously.”

Lara Jean laughs. “So, we’re both divorced, living in New York City, and our kids are friends.”

“That is all true, yes,” He says quietly. There’s a pause, and then he turns to her. “I’m sorry about your marriage. I know… you and John were probably great. At least you were when we were all still friends.”

Lara Jean nods quickly. “You and Gen…”

“Were doomed,” Peter shakes his head. “You were right. In high school,” He says, gesturing as he glances back at her. “We were never going to work out.”

“Wish I wasn’t right about that,” Lara Jean breathes. She stares back at their kids, watching how they laugh and chase each other through the mulch, and leans back. “But maybe we can be friends now?”

“Please,” Peter nods. It sounds desperate, and he takes a breath. “Our divorced was just finalized. I didn’t… being alone is hard.”

Lara Jean nods. “It’s been almost a year for us. We just moved Max’s schools now when we realized the commute between the two was too hard. The whole divorce thing gets easier, but I’m sure it’s easier with a friend close by who gets it.”

“Probably good for our kids too,” He smiles. He turns back, watching them as they talk with other kids playing.

“Do you live around here?” She asks, turning back. “I just… you must not live too far, right?”

“89th Street,” Peter smiles. “What about you?”

“71st,” She says quietly. “So the bakery splits us in half.”

“And school,” Peter points out. “Which I think is perfect for the kids.”

She smiles, pulling her fingers through her hair. “I agree,” She nods.

Lara Jean glances at her phone after a few minutes. “I should probably get back to the bakery,” She sighs, but doesn’t make any attempts to move. “I know this was kind of awkward, but I’m glad we somehow found our way back to each other.”

“Me too,” Peter nods, turning back to Lara Jean. He pulls his phone out, handing it to her. “For Nora and Max,” He says quickly, and Lara Jean bites back a smile as she puts in her number, texting herself.

“You can always text me if you need me,” She says softly. Almost quiet enough for Peter to not hear her. “New York can be a pretty lonely place, especially after a divorce.”

“I do go out with friends.”

“I don’t care how many friends you have, Peter,” She says quietly, handing his phone back. “You can have as many friends as you want and still feel lonely if they don’t get what you’re going through.”

Peter sucks in a breath, nodding quickly as they stand up. “Can I — is it weird if we hug?”

Lara Jean smiles, shaking her head as she hugs Peter, pulling away after a moment. “Let’s go get our kids. My treat on Nora’s treat from the bakery.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Peter calls as he moves to catch up with Lara Jean.

Lara Jean turns back. “I want to,” She promises.

And so Peter nods, smiling as he takes Nora’s hand when she walks back over to them.

Nora and Max walk back to the bakery just ahead of Peter and Lara Jean again, who walk in comfortable silence next to each other, watching their kids.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?” Peter asks, shoving his hands into his pocket.

“Of course,” She nods. “I switch off by weeks with John.”

“I switch by weeks with Gen,” He says, turning back to her. “So I guess that means we won’t have to worry about coordinating when we have the kids? Since it seems like we have the same weeks.”

Lara Jean nods. “Which makes this whole thing a lot easier,” She smirks, pulling open the door to the bakery, letting both kids slide through, and walking over to the display case. “Nora, go ahead and pick anything you want.”

“And me?” Max pipes up, a sweet smile appearing on his face.

Lara Jean rolls her eyes, ignoring the fact that Max has been sneaking swipes of leftover icing and cake batter all morning, and instead nods, letting him pick a cookie as Nora picks a cupcake.

“Nora, we need to get home,” Peter reminds her, handing her the cupcake in a box to go as Max sneaks back behind the counter.

“See you at school on Monday, Nora!” Max calls, waving before slipping into the back.

Lara Jean turns back to Peter, smiling. “If you ever need me, just text me,” She says quietly, and when Peter pulls her into a hug she doesn’t protest.

“Thank you,” He mumbles against her ear, pulling away and taking Nora’s hand. “We’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” Lara Jean smiles. “You know where to find me when I don’t have Max,” She says, gesturing to the bakery.

Peter nods, and as he turns to leave he looks back, smiling once more. Lara Jean watches he and Nora slip out of the bakery and out the door, watching until they’re no longer in sight before she moves back behind the counter.

“When it’s not so busy in here, I want a full story of whatever the hell that was,” Mila smiles, laughing when Lara Jean rolls her eyes and slips into the back of the bakery once more, ignoring the stares and smiles in her direction as she put her apron back on and got back to work.

—

“So you went to school with Nora’s dad?” Max asks, leaning to the middle of the table to reach for the ketchup. “Then you already knew him before I even knew Nora?”

“I did,” Lara Jean nods. She slides the ketchup over to Max, wiping her hands on her napkin. “But that was a very long time ago.”

“Why did you stop being friends?”

Lara Jean hesitates, opening her mouth to reply before closing it and sighing. “We just grew apart. I went far away for college, and he stayed home near where Grandpa lives. It got too hard to be friends.”

Max looks at Lara Jean for a minute, and then nods like he understands. “But he lives in New York now. Could you be friends now?”

Lara Jean laughs. “Sure, we could be,” She nods. “But we didn’t know we were both living in New York. So we couldn’t be friends until now.”

Max nods, popping another fry into his mouth, smiling. “Well now we can all be friends! Me and Nora, and you and her dad!”

Lara Jean smiles, standing up from the table and ruffling his hair. “What a great idea, kiddo. I think that’s exactly what we should do.”

—

“It wasn’t weird,” Lara Jean insists, twirling her noodles around in her bowl as she FaceTimes Chris. “It was… kind of nice?”

“Is he still the same person?”

“Well, no,” Lara Jean admits. “He seems more… more mellow. Down to earth. I don’t know,” She shakes her head, “He seems pretty broken up about the divorce.”

Chris nods, sighing. “I heard it was a little rough. Gen was… well, Gen. And we all remember how difficult she was to work with.”

Lara Jean nods. She twirls her noodles around her fork, taking a bite. “I gave him my number. Told him to text me if he ever needed it. It felt like the least I could do.”

“You’re too nice, Lara Jean,” Chris sighs. “I mean, you just got back in contact with him.”

“And he’s going through a hard time,” Lara Jean defends, exasperated. “Besides, our kids are friends. It’s not that weird.”

“Okay,” Chris concedes, nodding. “But I want to hear every single thing that happens. And I don’t want you to hide when you fall madly in love because you’re both idiots who should’ve realized what you had in high school was real.”

Lara Jean lets her head fall, staring at her noodles. “That was all fake until it was real, and even when it was real we were still opposites who just happened to fall in love. You know it wouldn’t have worked in the long run.”

“Well, we don’t know that,” Chris counters. “You two were pretty great together while it lasted.”

Lara Jean shrugs, chewing on the inside of her lip. “I’m not sure,” She breathes.

“Lara Jean,” Chris says, waiting until Lara Jean looks up at her. “Just make sure you do what you feel is right. No matter what happens, make sure that Max and Nora can always be friends.”

Lara Jean nods, taking a breath and relaxing.

She tries not to think about the history between she and Peter, tries not to think about the history between them, and instead focuses no herself and what she wants.

As she crawls into bed that night she glances at her phone, noticing a text from Peter.

_It was great seeing you again today. I’m glad our kids are friends :) and thank you. For being so amazing about my divorce even though you knew almost nothing. See you soon :) - Peter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they met!! obvs this will be lara jean and peter focused, but the kids will play a part both together and when they're with their respective parents :)
> 
> also, this fic is *mostly* canon compliant. they fake dated and then really dated, but the tension between peter and john from the second movie is not a thing :) the whole exes thing will be a thing later.
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this :)
> 
> see you next sunday!! <3 <3 <3


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds that he's far more nervous than he used to be

Peter spends the last day he has with Nora that week holed up in their apartment having a movie marathon, the rain pouring down against their window.

“Dad, how did you know Max’s mom?” Nora asks when Peter stands up to make more popcorn, leaning up to watch him.

“We went to school together when we were younger,” Peter says easily, turning back to put the popcorn in the microwave.

“Were you friends?”

Peter pauses. “Yes,” He decides. He glosses over the fake dating and the contracts and the subsequent real dating, and turns back to his daughter. “We were very good friends for a long time.”

Nora nods, sitting up when Peter comes back with the popcorn so he can slide back in behind her. “Are you two going to be friends again now like me and Max are?”

Peter smiles, wrapping his arm back around his daughter. “I think so, yeah.”

Nora curls up against him pulling the blanket over her legs. “So we can hang out with him more?”

“Sure,” Peter says quietly. He clicks through, starting the next movie, setting the popcorn where they both can reach it.

Peter sets his phone down away from where he can see it, settles further into the couch, and focuses everything he has on making Nora’s last day with him for the week the best that it possibly can be.

—

“Do you miss me when I’m with Mom?” Nora asks, leaning up on her knees to reach for the macaroni and cheese across the island.

Peter slides it towards her, sighing. “I miss you more than you could ever imagine, kid,” He confesses, smiling.

“What do you do while I’m gone?”

Peter takes a bite of his chicken. “I work late, or I watch movies that you wouldn’t like.”

Nora scrunches her nose. “That’s all boring, Daddy. That’s all you do?”

Peter laughs, nodding. “What else do you want me to do?”

Nora shrugs, taking a bite of her dinner. “I don’t know. Hang out with your friends?”

“I do that sometimes.”

“Do it more!” She exclaims, looking back up at him. “You can hang out with Max’s mom now! Max goes to his dad’s when I go to Mom’s, so she won’t have Max with her either!”

Peter sighs, reaching for his beer. “Kiddo, are you always going to ask me about Lara Jean now that you know we were friends?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” She shrugs. “I think you would be good friends, Dad. And you already know her.”

Peter nods, swallowing his bite of food. “You’re right.”

Nora sits up straighter, smiling. “I know,” She says quickly, taking another bite of her food. “So will you hang out with her while I’m at Mom’s this week?”

“Nora,” Peter groans, throwing his head back. “You don’t need to worry about me, okay? All you need to worry about is having a good time when you’re with Mom this week.”

Jutting her bottom lip out, Nora sighs and takes the last bite of her vegetables. “Fine,” She concedes, leaning back against her chair. “But you promise to tell me if you do anything fun?”

Peter reaches across the counter, resting his hand on top of Nora’s free hand. “I promise,” She says, beaming before pulling her hand away, sliding off the chair to bring her plate to the sink.

Peter watches as she walks down the hallway to take a shower, doing the dishes and cleaning up the pots and pans from making dinner. He puts the dishes away, shuts off the lights, and meets Nora in her room to savor his last night with her for the week, already wishing the coming week away.

—

“Wait, so that guy was your high school ex-boyfriend?” Addison asks, kneading the dough for pastries.

Lara Jean nods, stirring the compotes on the stove. “We fake dated for a while, then actually dated up until our freshman year of college,” She says, watching the cherries simmer down on the stove. “The distance was a lot, and ultimately, I couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if I had been with John.”

“You fake dated?” Addison asks. She shares a glance with Colton, who’s been setting the pie dough into trays, and then turns back to Lara Jean. “What does that even mean? Why would you do that?”

Lara Jean sighs, pulling the one pot off the burner. “It’s a long story,” She says, shaking her head. “Basically, we did it so that my sister’s ex-boyfriend wouldn’t think I was in love with him, and we did it to make Peter’s now ex-wife jealous after she broke up with him.”

“Why would your sister’s ex-boyfriend think you’re in love with him?”

Lara Jean pours blueberries into a new pot, sighing. “There may have been letters that I wrote when I was a kid professing my love for these boys sent out by my little sister,” She says quickly. “It’s how John and I got back in touch. Sort of.”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Colton speaks up. “I don’t really think we have time to sit through that story, so let’s table that,” He says, smiling. “So, what about you and Peter now?”

“What about us?”

“Are you going to be his friend?” Addison asks. “I mean, you reunited with him and five minutes later you were taking Max to the park with his daughter.”

Lara Jean bites back a smile. “Our kids are friends.”

“And? I’m assuming you two didn’t just sit there in complete silence while the kids played.”

Lara Jean chews on the corner of her lip. “We didn’t no,” She admits. She stirs the blueberries once, and then turns back. “We talked about how life has been for us. I haven’t seen him since we broke up in college.”

Addison nods, watching as Lara Jean moves to put the cherry compote into a container. “Well, who knows where this could lead with two divorcees who dated in high school and part of college, but I, for one, am extremely excited to find out.”

Lara Jean rolls her eyes, but before she can figure out a reply, Nate pokes his head into the back. “The guy from the other day? Peter? He’s here,” He smiles, slipping back into the front.

Lara Jean feels her cheeks flush, ignores the amused stares of Colton and Addison, and walks over to wash her hands. “Don’t let the blueberries burn please. I’ll be right back,” She says quietly, walking out to the front of the bakery just as Peter reaches the front of the line.

“It’s only been three days, Peter,” She says, but she’s smiling and pulling the pastries he ordered out of the display case to put in a box, and so he smiles in return. “I guess I just thought that you could stay away a little longer.”

“Come on Lara Jean, you know I’ve never been able to turn down your baking,” He replies coolly, digging his wallet from his back pocket. “I would’ve come yesterday, but getting Nora to school and then to work on time is frankly, a miracle,” He says.

“It’s the same way with Max,” Lara Jean smiles. “Did you need anything else?” She asks, and when Peter shakes his head she ties a string around the box, letting Nate ring him up.

“What time does the bakery close?” Peter asks, watching as Lara Jean turns back to look at him. He ducks his head, embarrassed, and then looks back at her again. “Or maybe we could meet for lunch?”

“Is Peter Kavinsky nervous to ask me to get food with him?” She smirks, closing the display case. Nate watches with amusement, handing Peter his change before moving to the next customer.

Peter shrugs, shoving the change into the tip jar. “Is it that obvious?”

Lara Jean laughs. “For the record, I can take a lunch break,” She says quietly, throwing the gloves she had been using in the trash. “Text me when is good for you and we can pick a place to meet? I’ll be fair and make it halfway.”

Peter, who looked slightly insecure, perks up at her offer. “I’ll check my schedule when I get to work and let you know.”

Lara Jean nods, watching Peter as he picks the box of pastries up, waving goodbye and slipping out the door.

“He is _cute_ ,” Paige, the other cashier, whispers, tying her apron around her waist. “You guys going on a date?”

“It’s not a date,” Lara Jean says quickly, smiling to herself as she slips back into the back of the bakery.

—

There’s a diner halfway between Peter’s work and the bakery that they agree to meet at. Peter arrives first, texting Lara Jean, grabbing a booth for the two of them and pouring over emails on his phone to pass the time, desperately trying not to overthink things.

Lara Jean walks in a few minutes later, glancing up from her phone and spotting him, smiling. She walks over, accepts the hug he offers when he stands up to greet her, and slides into the bench across from him.

“Sorry I’m late,” She says, picking up the menu and searching through it. “We had a cake order that took a little longer than I thought it would.”

Peter watches her, smiling. “Is that why there’s flour on your cheek?” He asks, laughing when Lara Jean’s had pops up, eyes wide. He reaches over, brushing his thumb over her cheek, letting it linger for a moment. “There,” He whispers.

Lara Jean sucks in a breath, stilling for a moment before ducking her head. “Thank you,” She whispers, staring at him for a moment before moving back to look at the menu. “Did you decide what you’re going to have?”

“A BLT,” Peter replies easily, leaning back against the seat. “And I thought about ordering fries? For the two of us?”

Lara Jean sets her menu down, smiling. “Just like old times,” She says, nodding.

“It’s no Corner Cafe,” Peter offers, “But it’s something. And maybe it can be our New York spot.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” She says quietly. “Although I do miss the Corner Cafe.”

Peter smiles. “Have you ever taken Max there?”

Lara Jean nods. “We went back home just after the divorce. I took him then,” She replies. “What about you? Have you ever taken Nora?”

Peter shakes his head. “Gen um, she never really liked the diner? And so when we would go back home to visit, I never really had the chance to bring Nora,” He explains. “Besides, it’d be a little hard to tell her why it was so special to me.”

A smile spreads across Lara Jean’s face. “Maybe next time you go home then.”

“Definitely,” Peter nods. He pauses for a moment, the two ordering their lunches. “Have you told Max? About our past?”

Lara Jean smiles. “I just told him that we were friends,” She says, laughing when Peter breathes a sigh of relief. “Which of course then prompted why we’re no longer friends, to which I told him that we just lost touch.”

“Easy enough,” Peter nods. “For the record, I also told Nora that we used to be friends. So we don’t have to worry about our kids spilling something we weren’t ready for them to know.”

“I’m sure one day we’ll tell them,” She smiles. “When they’re old and they can laugh about the whole fake dating thing.”

Peter shakes his head, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “You mean when they can make fun of us?” He asks, looking back at her. “Although, it did work out in our favor. For a while.”

“It did,” Lara Jean nods. She thinks about the memories for a moment, smiles at the waitress as she sets their lunches down in front of them, and turns back to Peter. “Do you still talk to people from back home?”  
“Trevor and Gabe mostly,” Peter shrugs, taking a bite of his sandwich. “And the lacrosse guys, like Greg and James. But Trevor is the one who consistently comes and visits and like, is close to Nora.”

Lara Jean nods. “So Nora likes Trevor?”

Peter smiles. “Loves him,” He replies, reaching for his drink. “I mean, some of the other guys have kids too and she loves them, but when I tell her Trevor is coming to visit? You would think I’m just a babysitter.”

Lara Jean smiles, stabbing a crouton with her fork. “Max is the same way with Chris, actually,” She offers. “Chris is the fun aunt. I’m… well I’m mostly ignored when she’s here.”

“Is Chris married?”

Lara Jean shakes her head. “As she puts it, she’s in a serious relationship that seems to be destined for marriage.”

Peter laughs. “So she’s happy then?”

“In a way only Chris could be,” Lara Jean smiles. “She’s actually very excited we’re talking again. She’s planning to come up to visit soon, so I’m sure she’ll want to see you.”

Peter sets his sandwich down, smiling. “Are we sure that she didn’t just get excited about us reuniting because it means Gen will be jealous?” Peter smirks, raising his eyebrows.

Lara Jean looks startled for a moment, laughing. “I mean, those words may have come out of her mouth,” She admits. “But she really did like you, Peter. Once we got past all the drama.”

“Right,” Peter nods. He pauses for a moment, picking at his chips, and then looks back at Lara Jean. “Well, hopefully she’ll still feel the same when she comes to visit.”

Lara Jean studies him for a moment, leaning back. “She will,” She says confidently, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know she will.”

Peter nods, paying for the bill despite Lara Jean’s insistence that she should pay for half, and the two walked to the subway together. “Thank you for meeting with me,” Peter smiles, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“Of course,” Lara Jean nods. Instinctively she reaches out, hugging him. “With or without kids, I’m always up for it.”

Peter nods, remembering the way Lara Jean used to fit so perfectly in his arms — just like this — when they were together, and pulls back, letting his hand drag slowly against hers.

They hop onto their respective trains, and as Peter slips back upstairs to his office and sets his phone down on his desk, he notices a text from Lara Jean staring back at him.

_Turns out hanging out without our kids can be fun ;) thanks for working through your nerves to ask me to lunch. See you soon! :) - Covey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! i can't even tell you how happy i am that you're all loving this :)
> 
> more next week!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their kids ruin the secret, and Peter and Lara Jean make loose plans to go home.

John texts Lara Jean Monday morning letting her know that he has Max’s project he’ll have to finish, and asks if he can drop it by the bakery on his way to work.

Lara Jean texts him back a quick yes, gets back to decorating the cake set out in front of her, pausing when John slips through the back door of the bakery just like he has so many times before.

“A diorama?” Lara Jean groans, making space on the counter behind them for John to set it down. “Was this the only option? And how did I not know my kid needed to do this project?”

John laughs, setting the box down and turning to face Lara Jean. “He told me he waited until he was with me to do it because he likes the way I make the scenes inside the actual project,” He says. “And yes, the diorama was the only option on the worksheet. Unless our kid sabotaged it and made it look like the only option.”

“Which is plausible,” Lara Jean points out. “How was the rest of the week? Was he okay?”

“Of course,” John nods, leaning against the counter. “You know he’s adjusting well to this whole arrangement. I think it’s us that’s having a harder time with this.“

Lara Jean nods in agreement, trying to think of something to say, and then John speaks up again.

“He also told me that you made a new friend,” He smirks, raising his eyebrows.

“He told you about Peter,” Lara Jean mumbles.

John smiles, standing up a little straighter. “To be fair, he told me about Nora’s dad. And then he mentioned that you knew him from before, and when I asked what Nora’s last name was, he didn’t know. All he could remember was that you were friends with her dad in high school.”

Lara Jean chew on the corner of her lip. “So you figured it out.”

“Really wasn’t that hard after. I knew he and Gen lived in the city, figured it had to be him,” Peter says softly. “How is Peter by the way?”

“Good,” Lara Jean nods quickly. “I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

Peter nods. “Max said he’s divorced too?” He asks. “Or well, he said that Nora’s parents are divorced like we are.”

Lara Jean crosses her arms over her chest. “He is,” She nods. “He and Gen just signed the divorce papers a few weeks ago.”

John nods. “Well, maybe I’ll see him around sometime them,” He says softly. “It’d be good to see him again. Talk about the past and how great we were in high school.”

Lara Jean nods, glancing back at the bakery, which is slowly growing busier. “I should get back to work. We’ve got a few special orders to finish by lunch.”

John glances at his watch, nodding. “Yeah, I need to get to work,” He says. “Max has all of his things in his bag. Let me know if he forgot anything. I did a double check before we left the house this morning, but you know how that goes.”

Lara Jean follows John to the back door, smiling. “I do,” She nods. “I’ll let you know.”

She leaves him with a hug, studies Max’s homework for a moment, and then busies herself in cake decorating until she can’t feel her hands and her thoughts are no longer consumed by Peter and John eventually seeing each other again.

—

Peter sits on the bleachers with Nora standing in front of him, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She’s barely able to stay still, bouncing on her feet, lacrosse stick firmly in her hands.

Peter turns her around, resting his hands on her shoulders. “All I want from you today is to try your best, okay?” He says, watching the other girls warm up. “You don’t have to worry about anything else.”

“And if I don’t make it it’s okay, right?” She says quietly, pulling her hair around to play with it. “Because I’m really nervous now.”

Peter smiles, brushing a few flyaways away from her face. “It is more than okay if you don’t make it, I promise. We’re here to have fun, and if you’re not then we stop, right?”

“Right,” Nora nods. She hears a whistle blow, eyes widening when she turns back to him. “I can do this,” She says as Peter smiles.

“That you can, kiddo,” He promises, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, go kill it.”

She nods, grabbing her mouthguard and stick and running over to join the other girls.

Peter tucks himself in the corner of the bleachers away from the other parents, watching Nora work on the drills of the tryouts. He finds himself coaching her from the stands, folding his fingers together.

He busies himself by texting Trevor updates, finds himself chewing on the inside of his cheek when Nora gets knocked over by a few of the bigger girls and takes a second to get up, and by the time the first night of tryouts is over he finds himself relaxing, making his way back over to where Nora is grabbing her things.

“I’m bleeding a little bit,” Nora sighs, pulling on her sweatshirt as she sticks her leg out, showing Peter her knee. “It doesn’t hurt though.”

Peter studies it for a moment, pulling her bag over his shoulder and grabbing her hand. “We’ll clean it up when we get home. I think we have bandaids big enough.”

“Do you think I did a good job?” Nora asks, looking up at him as they walk back towards their place.

Peter smiles, navigating through the streets. “I think you did amazing, kid. You were keeping up with all of the older girls, you made nice plays, and you never gave up when you did fall behind.”

Nora skips beside him, nodding. “Do you think that’ll help me make it?”

“I think it might,” Peter offers, pulling his keys from his bag as they walk into their building.

Nora drops her bag by the front door and kicks her shoes off, running down the hall as Peter moves to get dinner started.

She returns with the first aid kit, letting Peter lift her onto the counter as he works to disinfect the cuts on her knee. “It’s going to sting,” He reminds her quietly, dabbing some antiseptic on a towel and pressing it to her knee, “But I think you’re going to live.”

“Now it hurts, Daddy,” She whines, leaning back on her hands as Peter works to disinfect the cut.

Peter sets the gauze down, looking back at her. “You’re done,” He promises, grabbing the biggest bandaid and setting it on the counter. “Now, can you go shower real quick while I finish dinner? Try to wash the scrape with soap and water, and then I’ll put the bandaid on.”

“Fine,” Nora nods, sliding off the counter and disappearing down the hall as Peter turns back to the stove.

He turns music on, catches up on texts while their tacos cook on the stovetop, and then decides to call his mom.

“How did Nora’s first day of tryouts go?” She asks when she answers the phone, and Peter can’t help but smile.

“Really well. She’s doing well so far, and I think she has a shot of making it,” He says quietly, moving to start the taco sauce. “How are things at home?”

“Really good,” She says quietly. “The shop is doing really well, and now that you and Owen are mostly out of the house I can focus no hanging out with my friends,” She laughs. “But I do miss my oldest and my grand baby. Think you’re going to come home any time soon?”

Peter sighs. He’s been missing home more than normal, craving his mother’s cooking and the stretched out spaces of their town in Virginia, but adjusting to the custody agreement and the trading of Nora every week has made things tricky.

“I want to,” Peter nods, leaning back against the counter as he stirs their dinner. “Maybe the next time I have Nora. I’ll run it by Gen, but if we’re back by Monday morning so Nora is at school, I don’t see the issue with it.”

His mom hums an approval. “How is Nora doing? And how are _you_ doing?” She asks softly. “Be honest with me, Peter. You don’t need to sugarcoat anything.”

Peter thinks about lying, saying that everything is fine, and then he stops himself. “It’s been really hard,” He says honestly, turning the burner off. “Nora’s handling it well. She rarely talks about it, doesn’t ever really complain that she has to split between Gen and I, so at least that’s good.”

“It’ll get easier,” She promises. “I know right now it doesn’t feel like you’ll ever have balance in your life, but Peter, I promise you that one day you will feel like you have a hold of all of this, and it won’t feel like when a part of you leaves, the world ends.”

Peter smiles. “Thank you, Mom,” He says, smiling as Nora comes back down the hall from her shower. “I’m going to get dinner out, but you can talk to Nora for a little,” He says, handing the phone to Nora as he lifts her up to sit on the counter and grabs the bandaid.

Nora tells her grandmother about school and lacrosse and how she’s made a new friend who’s mom was friends with Peter, and then pulls the phone away from her ear. “Grandma said she wants you to put it on speaker,” Nora smiles.

Peter rolls his eyes, securing the bandaid on Nora’s knee as he puts the phone on speaker. “Yes, Mom?”

“Who is Max’s mom? Nora says you know her from before?”

Peter laughs at Nora’s face, shaking his head. “It’s Lara Jean, Mom,” Peter says quietly. “She owns a bakery here in the city, and her son just started going to school with Nora. So yes, we’ve reconnected.”

“Oh, Peter,” His mom says, and Peter feels like he can feel her beaming on the other end of the line. “I’m glad you found her again. She was always so sweet.”

Nora covers her mouth with her hand, laughing as Peter lifts her off the counter and hands her plates to set on the table. “She is. I’ll be sure to let you know how that goes.”

The two of them say goodbye to his mom and sit down for dinner, and by the time Peter manages to get Nora into bed, he feels like he’s conquered a triathlon.

He stays up reading and listening to a podcast Gabe sent over, and manages to fall asleep thinking about Lara Jean and her being back, just wishing he had someone who could tell him what having Lara Jean back in his life meant for his future.

—

“When Nora goes home to visit her grandparents, can we take the train with them?” Max asks, shoveling another bite of cereal into his mouth.

Lara Jean reminds him to slow down, sighing. “What do you mean? Is Nora going to her grandparents?”

Max shrugs, taking another bite of cereal. “She said that they talked to her grandma and maybe they will go visit her.”

Lara Jean takes a breath, pouring tea into her mug. “We can talk about going home and visiting Grandma and Grandpa soon, sure,” She says, turning back to where Max is finishing his breakfast. “But I don’t know if it’ll be the next time they go home.”

Max slides off the chair at the counter, placing his bowl in the sink. “But we could play at home there too, right? We can go to the park?”

Lara Jean ruffles his hair, smiling. “Of course. I’m sure she’s been to that park, her dad and I used to go there too when we were little.”

Max smiles, cheering before moving to grab his school shoes, slipping them onto his feet. “I’m going to tell Nora we can hang out everywhere.”

“I’m sure she’ll be very excited,” Lara Jean smiles, grabbing her bag and ushering him out the door.

—

Peter stands at the front of the school with two coffees in hand, smiling when Lara Jean walks over to him. “Still cream and two sugars?” He asks, handing her the mug in his left hand.

“How did you remember that?” She asks quietly, holding the mug in her hands as Max and Nora run into school after saying goodbye.

“You’re pretty difficult to forget, Covey,” He replies softly, the two of them watching their kids follow their teacher into school before they begin the walk back to the subway.

“Max says you and Nora are going back home?”

Peter hides his smile, taking a sip of his coffee. “My mom asked if we were going to home any time soon,” He explains, glancing at Lara Jean. “Nothing is set in stone, and I still need to figure out a way to ask Gen if it’d be okay.”

“Do you think she’d have a problem with it?”

“I’m not sure,” Peter sighs. “I mean, the formal custody agreement just went through. I haven’t asked to take Nora somewhere yet.”

Lara Jean nods, taking a sip of her coffee. “John and I found that the easiest part. You and Gen both want Nora to life the life she had before, I’m sure that you and Gen could work it out that she can go with you for a weekend as long as it doesn’t overlap with her time.”

Peter nods, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Let’s hope she’s as understanding as you and John seem to be,” He smiles.

Lara Jean follows Peter down the steps of the subway, the two of them walking to their platforms. “You know, if you guys need some company, Max and I are always looking forward to a weekend out of the city and back at home.”

“Oh really?” Peter smirks, pulling his work bag up over his shoulder. “Well in that case, I’ll take you up on that offer,” He smiles. “I’ll stop by the bakery soon. I must say, it sucks not having my Lara Jean baking fix now that we’ve reunited.”

He watches as Lara Jean blushes, ducking her head. “I’ll be sure to have your favorites on hand.”

Peter leaves her with a hug, the two going their separate ways. Lara Jean waits until she’s in the bakery and has her things hung up, pulling her phone out one more time.

_Cherry turnovers still your favorite?_

_Absolutely. Though I’ll take any of Lara Jean Covey’s infamous baking :)_

Lara Jean sends back a thumbs up and smiling emoji, setting her phone down and getting to work on special orders with a stupid smile on her face no one asks her to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! i'm glad you guys are all enjoying this :)
> 
> more next Sunday! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes things a half step further. Lara Jean keeps up.

Peter receives a phone call from Nora’s lacrosse coach to let him know that she made the team in the middle of the work day, pulling himself into a quiet corner of the office to answer it. He does a cheer to himself, promises that he’ll relay the message to Gen and they’ll have her at the first practice in a few weeks, and then composes himself.

He takes a breath, dials Gen’s number, and is surprised to find that she answers. “I just wanted to let you know that Nora’s lacrosse coach just called and let me know that she made the team.”

“She’s going to be so happy,” Gen replies, and for a moment Peter can hear the smile on her face. “I can tell her when I get her from school later. Did you want me to FaceTime you? So you can be there?”

Peter’s stunned for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. “That would be great, yeah,” He nods, leaning back against the wall. “Just um, just text me before you call? So I can be expecting it.”

“Of course,” Gen replies immediately, saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

Peter texts his mom to tell her the good news, and that evening when Gen texts him and shows him as Nora dances around the room in joy after they tell her, he thinks for a brief moment that maybe they’ll come out of this divorce okay in the end.

—

There’s a steady line at the bakery when Peter arrives on his lunch break, hands shoved into his pockets. There’s been a question nagging at the back of his mind for the last few days, and after Gabe and Trevor both pushing that he just go for it, he knows it’s now or never.

Lara Jean comes out from the back of the bakery with a tray of cherry turnovers to put in the display case and spots Peter waiting in line. She waves, motioning to come over to the side, and so Peter does, squeezing through a few patrons to make it to where she’s standing.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of Peter Kavinsky coming all the way to the bakery on his lunch break?” She smiles, walking around the counter to hug him. “Either you’re here because you need something, because our kids have gotten into something at school and I somehow missed the call, or because you really just felt the need to come all the way here in your limited time.”

Peter laughs, leaning against the counter. “I’m actually here to ask you something,” He says quietly, glancing around. “So my work has this benefit every year, and everyone goes with their spouses or significant others, or they bring a friend if they don’t have one of those,” He says quickly. He stares at the chocolate smudge on her apron, chewing on the corner of his lip. “I obviously don’t have anyone to go with this year, so do you um, do you want to go with me?”

He makes eye contact with Lara Jean, who’s smiling as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I must say, nervousness is a good look on Peter Kavinsky,” She laughs, watching him relax. “When is this benefit?”

“Next Friday,” Peter says quickly. “Nora is with Gen and Max is with John, so we don’t have to worry about feeling guilty about leaving the kids or finding sitters. And the benefit ends at 11, but we can sneak out early. Gen and I used to do that anyway.”

Lara Jean smiles, motioning for Peter to follow her into the back of the bakery.

There’s workers decorating cakes and finishing pastries and they look up and smile at Peter, who follows Lara Jean to the back of the bakery where there’s a calendar hanging up.

“So,” She begins, searching the calendar and tapping the day of the benefit. “I don’t have anything that night, but I do have an event that Sunday. A huge display that needs to be set up by noon, so we usually get there around 10.” She turns back to face Peter, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I’ll go to your benefit with me if you help me set up that Sunday. We have some pretty heavy displays and I think Nate could use some help with them. He’s probably tired of us half helping while also trying to make sure the pastries don’t crumble.”

Peter smiles, his shoulders relaxing. “Yeah, of course,” He nods. “You help me, I’ll help you. I think that’s a pretty fair trade.”

Lara Jean sticks out her hand, blushing when Peter laughs and shakes it. “I’m taking Max to the park this afternoon. This whole nice weather has brought out his energy. You and Nora want to join?”

“Sure,” Peter nods. “Nora has a mini lacrosse game before the season starts, but we can come for a little bit.”

Lara Jean walks over to the oven, pulling out more pastries. “So Nora took after her dad with lacrosse, huh?”

Peter smiles, staring at the pastries. “Yeah, she has,” He nods. “What about Max? Does he do any sports?”

“Soccer and baseball,” Lara Jean replies, moving the pastries to cool. “I wasn’t totally up on the sports thing when we were younger, but John got him into them. And he loves them.”

Peter laughs. “Well, if I have any hope of having time to eat the lunch I packed for myself, I have to get back to work,” He says, straightening. “But thank you for coming to this benefit with me.”

Lara Jean smiles, pulling turnovers into a box and wrapping them in ribbon. “Thank you for helping me at the event,” She smiles. “Cherry turnovers?”

“What do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” Lara Jean shakes her head. Peter moves to protest, and Lara Jean cuts him off. “I’m serious. You came all the way down here to ask me in person instead of just texting me. The least I could do is give you some treats.”

“Well thank you,” Peter smiles. He hugs her, slipping out the back door and back to the subway.

Lara Jean watches until he turns the corner, quietly shutting the bakery door and turning back around. Addison, Mila and Kate are all staring at her, amusement written all over their faces.

“Shut up,” Lara Jean rolls her eyes, smiling as she moves back to her station, pulling out piping bags to decorate the batch of cupcakes.

—

Nora and Max take off for the play equipment the second they reach the park, leaving Peter and Lara Jean to find an empty bench.

“How did the rest of your afternoon go?” Lara Jean asks, sitting down and setting Max’s bag between her legs.

Peter smiles. “I finished a proposal I’ve been working on for weeks and suffered through a few meetings,” He rattles off, turning to look at her. “So, it could’ve been worse. What about you? Did you have a good afternoon?”

“I feel like it’s hard to complain when I get paid to bake and decorate food for a living.”

Peter laughs, leaning back against the back of the bench.

There’s silence between them, and then Lara Jean speaks up. “So, what does someone wear to this benefit your work is having?” She asks, smiling. “Because John’s work didn’t really have benefits. Just Christmas parties that were at bars and very lowkey.”

“Just a nice dress is fine,” Peter replies, shrugging. “I’m just wearing a button down, nothing fancy.”

Lara Jean nods, watching the kids play and checking on her texts, only turning to Peter when he finally speaks up.

“Come back home with Nora and I,” He blurts out, taking a breath. “We’re going in three weeks. Come back to Virginia for the weekend. We’ll show the kids where we used to hang out and ride bikes and get out of the city. I need it, but I think you need it too.”

Lara Jean stills for a moment, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

She doesn’t know what this is between she and Peter. It’s been a matter of weeks since they’ve been reunited, he’s newly divorced, and she’s not even sure she can have a steady relationship right now with everything going on.

But there’s a piece inside of her telling her to take this leap. Telling her that it’ll be okay if she goes to this benefit and he helps her at the event, or they hang out without their kids.

So she takes a breath, straightening and rubbing her hands on her jeans. “I have to double check and make sure we have no events that weekend,” She says quietly. She can see Peter get excited out of the corner of her eye. “But I think a weekend out of the city would do Max and I some good. And the kids would love hanging out somewhere other than this park with the world’s worst playground.”

“Oh thank god you think the same,” Peter laughs, relaxing. “You can just let me know. No pressure if you don’t want to or if you have better things to do.”

“We don’t have better things to do, Peter,” She says softly.

Peter laughs. “I’m just saying. I won’t be hurt.”

Lara Jean smiles, setting her phone down in her lap. “I’ll check the schedule and make sure it’s okay with John and let you know tomorrow.”

Peter takes a breath, nodding. “I’ll hold you to that, Covey.”

Lara Jean laughs, leaning back against the bench as the kids play for a little while longer.

—

“So Peter Kavinsky asked you to go to a benefit with him,” Chris muses over FaceTime, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “I really don’t see what the big deal is about this.”

“The big deal is it’s a fancy benefit and I don’t know what to wear, and what if this is more than a date but neither of us wants to say it?”

“Woah, LJ, I think you’re taking this a little bit too far,” Chris says, holding her hands up in surrender. “But if you’re that worried about it, ask him out on a date before the benefit. Or ask him if he views the benefit as a date for the two of you.”

“How would he even introduce me to his friends if we’re not dating?” Lara Jean rambles, taking a breath as she turns back to look at the screen. “Maybe I just shouldn’t go.”

Chris straightens, shaking her head. “Okay, no, horrible idea. You’re going to that benefit with Peter, LJ. And he’s going to help you on Sunday. That’s already been decided on,” She says firmly. “Besides, you’re going to have a great time. You and Peter always do.”

Lara Jean takes a breath. “We always did.”

“Oh, enough with the melodrama!” Chris groans. “Take me to your room, I want to look at your dresses and decide on what you should wear to the benefit in a few weeks.”

—

_If I were to ask you if there was a spare table at the bakery right now, would you tell me that there is?_

_I’m asking hypothetically of course._

Lara Jean wipes her hands on her apron, smiling as she picks up her phone.

_Well you’re asking right before the midday rush, so I’d say you’d be able to find a table for yourself if you hurry._

_That’s if you wanted a table here right now, of course._

She gives Peter a minute, and when he doesn’t reply she turns back to roll out fondant, subtly hoping Peter comes to the bakery.

She’s humming along to the radio as she double checks cakes and special orders, working on the next order set off to the side when Nate pokes his head back in.

“That guy you’ve been seeing? The one with the little girl? He just ordered a pastry and sat down at a table by the window.”

Lara Jean ignores the stares of the other workers, washing her hands diligently before slipping out into the dining area.

She grabs his danish off the counter, walking over to his table and setting it in front of him. “I see that question wasn’t quite hypothetical,” She smiles, slipping into the chair across from him. “What are you doing here, Peter Kavinsky?”

“I can’t support my locally owned bakery and get out of the office to work on a presentation where there are less people to distract me?”

“You didn’t know my bakery existed until a few weeks ago.”

Peter opens his mouth to argue, and then closes it in a smile. “I can’t argue with those facts you bring to the table, Covey.”

Lara Jean folds her hands in front of her, leaning against the table. “What are you working on?”

Peter types something, takes a bite of his danish, and then looks up at Lara Jean. “I’m making a presentation arguing why a prospective clients previous social media behavior is a deterrent and would cause us more problems to bring them soon than it would to just let them go.”

Lara Jean raises her eyebrows. “Wow, Kavinsky. I’m thoroughly impressed at this proposal.”

Peter’s cheeks flush slightly. “This is an easy one to handle,” He says quietly. “It’s just when I’m in the office people come over to my desk and talk or ask me to do something that they don’t want to do. So I told my boss that I was going to work at a coffee shop for a few hours to get this done, and he was more than okay with it.”

“Except your version of a coffee shop is a bakery owned by your high school ex.”

“Who makes kick ass treats I’ve always been obsessed with.”

Lara Jean laughs, shaking her head. “You did always know how to charm me, Peter.”

Peter smiles, eyes shifting back to his screen for a moment. Lara Jean watches as he finishes his thought, cracks his knuckles, and then looks back at her again. “Are you going to keep me company this whole time?” He asks, smirking. “Not that I mind, honestly. You’re far better company than my coworkers.”

“What are you doing Tuesday night? Next week, when we don’t have the kids,” Lara Jean asks abruptly, sitting up.

Peter looks surprised, furrowing his eyebrows, and then shakes his head. “Nothing, why?”

“Let’s go to dinner.” She’s feeling bold in the moment, sitting up a little straighter. “If we’re going to go to this benefit, we should at least get to know each other again, right? It doesn’t have to be a date.”

Peter, who looked mildly horrified and then amused, nods. “You are right, Covey. We should probably get to know each other again away from our kids.” He mulls it over for a second, and then smiles. “There’s a Korean place a few blocks from here. You up for that?”

“I always am,” She nods. She watches a few people slide in, and then stands up. “I have to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything?”

“Of course,” He nods. He stands up, hugging her. “I’ll plan out our not-date and let you know what I come up with.”

“I will wait for that text,” She smiles, hugging him before slipping back into the back.

She watches as everyone looks at her, washing her hands and focusing her attention back onto her work.

“Are you ever going to tell us what’s going on with that guy? Peter?” Mila asks, leaning against Lara Jean’s workstation.

“We were friends in high school, fake dated, real dated, and then broke up in college,” Lara Jean says swiftly, rolling out more fondant. “Now we reconnected because our kids are in the same class. There really isn’t much more to tell.”

Mila laughs. “You could start at the whole fake dating thing,” She offers, moving back to her workstation. “I mean, there’s a lot of questions there just begging to be asked.”

Lara Jean focuses on laying the fondant flat on her cake, smiling as she smooths it over. “That’s a long story,” She replies quietly. “A story for another time. When we don’t have a million orders to get through before I have to pick up Max.”

Mila looks like she’s going to press for answers, but instead she nods, turning back to continue icing her cupcakes. “We can table this for now, but one day I want to hear all about that.”

Lara Jean nods. “One day I’ll tell it all, I promise,” She says, humming along to the radio as she smiles.

—

Peter glances over Nora’s homework for the third time, looking at her as she stretches out across the couch. “No more book report tonight,” She whines as she stares back up at him. “No more homework, Daddy. Please can we just watch a show together before I go to bed.”

Peter sighs, torn. He knows they need to redo a few of the sentences, and the art piece has yet to be started — although that’s normally Gen’s job since that’s more in her wheelhouse.

But he only gets Nora for a week, and would she start resenting him if he made her only do schoolwork?

So he leaves the work on the counter, steps off the stool, and curls up on the sofa with his little girl. They watch a show she finds hilarious and he is mildly concerned he probably shouldn’t let her be watching it, and that night when Nora purposely draws out the bedtime routine, he doesn’t get mad.

He just tries to savor the moments of his last few nights with her for the week, desperately wishing for time to just slow down.

—

On nights when Peter can’t sleep, he has always texted Gabe to see if he’s awake.

He always is, tinkering with a new app he’s working on or a work deadline he feels is easier to finish in the middle of the night. But for a little while he’ll set his things aside, prop his phone up next to his screen, and let Peter ramble for as long as he needs to.

“I heard things between you and Lara Jean are getting pretty serious,” Gabe asks, raising his eyebrows. “At least that’s what Trevor says.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “They’re not serious,” He defends, sighing at the pointed stare in reply from Gabe. “We’re just… I don’t know. Our kids are friends.”

“But you hang out with her without the kids.”

“Not really, but even so, is that bad?” Peter sighs. “She just understands what I’m going through. With her and McClaren divorced, it’s like she’s already lived through this season of life and understands how I’m feeling.”

Gabe is silent for a moment, and then he turns back to stare at Peter. “Do you want something to happen between the two of you?”

“No,” Peter says immediately, shaking his head. “I don’t know.” He takes a breath, holding his head in his hands. “I think it’s too soon for me to even think about dating.”  
“Why?” Gabe presses. “Gen’s dating some guy. You told me that yourself.”

Peter sighs. “Things have always been different for Gen. She’s — moving on isn’t as hard for her.”

Gabe nods. “But deep down, you never really lost those feelings for Lara Jean, did you?”

Peter lets his head fall. “We broke up because of the distance, Gabe,” He mumbles. “Not because I wasn’t in love with her anymore.”

“If I recall, it was a pretty amicable split,” Gabe says. “So why are you holding back from letting whatever happens with Lara Jean now, happen? She never wronged you, Peter. Not once during your relationship did she ever make you feel like you weren’t totally and unequivocally worth her time.”

“I know,” Peter whispers. “But what if she doesn’t feel the same way now?”

“What if she _does_?” Gabe smiles. “Peter, let yourself live. If not for yourself, then for me,” He says. “Let yourself go on this date with Lara Jean, and take her to the benefit. Find a diner in New York and eat fries and milkshakes on weekends you don’t have the kids. Laugh with her, learn who she is as an adult. Let her see the man you’ve become. But please, don’t make you finding love again some tragic story.”

There’s a beat of silence, and when Peter doesn’t answer, Gabe leans forward. “You deserve to be happy, Peter. Gen’s happy, Nora’s happy, and now it’s your turn.”

Peter chews on the corner of his lip, tapping his fingers against his desk as he nods. “Thank you,” He whispers, and when they hang up and things feel a little better, Peter reminds himself that he’s going to do things that make him happy.

Like letting whatever happens with Lara Jean happen. No inhibitions, no fear.

Just life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!! you're all the best i'm so glad you're enjoying this :)
> 
> more next Sunday!! :) <3 <3 <3


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean go on a not-date, and Lara Jean gives Peter advice.

Peter fakes a migraine to leave work early on the night of their date.

He’s made their reservation for 7:30, late enough that Lara Jean can finish up at the bakery and he can reply to some emails he’s neglected over the last few days.

But instead he’s come home early, tried to take a nap and failed miserably, and now has gone through every single one of his button down shirts in a lame attempt to find the best one.

Trevor answers his FaceTime request almost immediately after he dials, juggling his newborn son Leo in one hand. “I see Kavinsky is struggling with choosing what to wear,” He smirks, saying something to Leo before shifting his attention. “It’s flattering that you’ve asked me, who’s barely slept in weeks, to help you pick the perfect shirt.”

Peter sighs, flipping his camera back to stare at the shirts laying out on his bed. “Yeah, well, Gabe is in a late meeting and I procrastinated this. So your tired eyes are going to have to do the trick.”

He pans across his bed at the different options he has to wear, flicking back and forth between the blue and the white shirt.

“I’d go blue,” Trevor finally decides, watching as Peter sets the phone down to pull the shirt on. “How nervous are you?”

“I wouldn’t say nervous,” Peter tries to argue, smiling. “It’s not like it’s that serious. We’re just… getting to know each other again before we go to that benefit.”

“You’re not going to act like this is nothing, are you?” Peter asks. “Because you two could get to know each other over lunch or an afternoon at the park with the kids. And she asked you to dinner.”

Peter buttons up the final button, taking a breath. “I’m going to let this night take me where it takes me,” He smiles, fixing his hair in the mirror before shifting back to Trevor. “I’ll report back to you how it goes.”

“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” Trevor smiles, he and Leo bidding Peter goodbye.

Peter brushes his teeth twice more, shoves his wallet into his back pocket, and texts Lara Jean when he leaves the apartment, hoping that his nerves calm down by the time he’s there.

—

Lara Jean lives on the third floor of an old building. Peter walks up the steps, only slightly scared of the elevator on the ground floor, and catches his breath before knocking on the door.

It takes a moment, but Lara Jean answers the door wearing a flower sundress and cardigan, and leans up to hug Peter. “You look great,” She says, grabbing her clutch from the table next to her door.

“You look amazing,” Peter breathes, reaching out his hand when she’s done locking her door. She smiles, taking his hand and walking back down the hall.

“Are we not taking the elevator?” She asks, glancing back towards the elevator well.

Peter glances between the elevator doors, and Lara Jean, shaking his head. “You’re telling me you willingly get on that elevator? Do you have a death wish?”

Lara Jean laughs, her head falling against Peter’s shoulder. “Peter, come on. It’s really not that bad.”

Peter shakes his head adamant. Lara Jean controls her laughter, obliging with Peter’s request as they slowly walk downstairs hand in hand.

The Spring air is cool on their faces as they walk to the Italian restaurant, talking about work and how time has flown by and everything in between.

Peter, who had been so nervous that he was somehow going to mess this up, relaxes by the time they’re sitting down at the table.

“So, when did you and Gen make the big move to New York City?”

Peter smiles, setting his menu down. “Right after college. Gen got an opportunity with an interior designer she felt like she couldn't pass up, so I came with her.” He reaches for his wine, taking a sip before speaking. “When did you guys move here?”

“When Max was four,” Lara Jean smiles. She gives her order to the waiter, handing him the menu before looking back at Peter. “John got offered this really great job on Wall Street, and I was the one who pushed him to take it.”

“You?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. “I thought you would’ve liked the whole living in the suburbs, cute little house and a backyard for the kids to run around in.”

Lara Jean smiles. “That _was_ my dream,” She says. “But John was always talking about these amazing opportunities, and I didn’t want him to think that I wouldn’t support him if that’s what he wanted to do.” She taps her fingers against the table, sighing. “And besides, living in New York seemed like a pretty amazing opportunity.”

Peter nods. “So, when did you open the bakery here then?”

“Three years ago,” Lara Jean says, sitting up a little straighter. “I was nervous at first, but the rent was surprisingly affordable and the small online business I had warranted the justification to just go for it.”

“And look at it now,” Peter smirks, tapping his fingers. “You’re clearly thriving with the business, Covey.”

Lara Jean blushes, ducking her head. “You’re not doing bad yourself,” She deflects. “I mean a huge advertising job? That’s not easy, Peter, especially in New York City.”

Peter shakes his head. “I mean, I’m not the best at my job,” He says, looking up when Lara Jean laughs. “What’s so funny?”

Lara Jean shakes her head. “I’m just so used to you being this super confident, cocky guy, and right now, you don’t seem like that confident guy.”

Peter shrugs. “It’s really hard to be super confident about things when you live here,” He sighs. “I mean, everyone here is constantly coming up with innovative ideas and pitches, and it feels like half the time I’m stumbling over my feet to keep up with them.”

Lara Jean furrows her eyebrows, watching Peter for a moment. He taps his fingers against the table methodically, chewing on the corner of his lip. It’s always been his tell that he’s nervous, the way she knew she needed to pull him away from whatever he had been working on, distracting him with something that doesn’t make him anxious or overwhelmed.

But things aren’t like that anymore. Suddenly they’re two strangers just out of marriages with kids, trying to fumble their way through this big city that they call home. So she sits there for a moment, and then when he doesn’t say anything, she reaches across the table and rests her hand on his.

“We don’t have to talk about work anymore,” She says quietly when he looks up at her, and then nods. “But I’m positive that you’re doing a whole lot better than fumbling over your feet trying to keep up,” She promises.

Peter nods, leaning back in his chair. “Sorry, I bummed this whole dinner out,” He laughs. “Tell me about Max.”

Startled for a moment, Lara Jean composes herself, pulling her hand away when Peter pulls his away. “Well, he’s super into soccer and baseball. It’s basically all he talks about,” She smiles, shaking her leg. “John is basically his best friend, the two are partners in crime. But don’t worry, Max is also a mama’s boy.”

Peter laughs, reaching for his wine. “How hard has it been for you to adjust to being a boy mom?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. “I mean, you grew up with sisters.”

Lara Jean shrugs. “It was hard at first,” She admits, shaking her head. “All I ever knew was movie nights and tea parties and gossiping about boys. And then I had Max.” She pauses for a moment, smiling down at the table. “And he was so into being musical like John, and then sports, and it took me a minute to realize okay, I could be this mom that loved all those things too.”

Peter’s eyes are shining in admiration as she talks, completely focused on her. For a moment it’s as if he hasn’t missed all these years. As if maybe they had stayed friends after the breakup, and gotten to be in all these moments together as her friend.

“What about you?” She asks, breaking Peter from his trance. “I mean, it was you and Owen. And now you have a little girl.”

Peter laughs. “I was raised by a single mom mostly,” He reminds her, folding his hands together. “Nora is equal parts maniac and girly girl,” He says quickly. “She loves dressing up and having her hair done, but when it’s lacrosse time or even sports in general, she doesn’t care. She likes to keep up with the boys at the park and roughhouse with them, and that’s where I’m comfortable.”

“It’s the doing the hair part that gets you, isn’t it?” She teases, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I remember your braiding technique, Kavinsky. I like to think it’s gotten better, but should I really be optimistic?”

“I’ll have you know after many YouTube tutorials I am now able to style two semi-decent looking French braids on my daughter’s head. And that’s with curly hair!”

Lara Jean laughs now, tipping her head back as she shakes her head. “Well, I am very proud of you for that.”

“Your dad,” Lara Jean asks after a moment, chewing on the corner of her lip. “Has he —“

“Once,” Peter says, answering before she can finish the sentence. “Right after she was born. Gen encouraged me to reach out and at least let him know he had a granddaughter now, and we went and saw him one time when Nora was two months.”

Peter stops, and for a moment Lara Jean lets him just sit there. She thinks about changing the subject, and then he speaks up again.

“He didn’t show up to our wedding,” He laughs, folding his fingers together. “I should’ve expected it, really, but that’s when I decided I was done with him. And then Gen thought it’d be good for him to see Nora. That maybe we’d be able to patch things up with him for the sake of Nora getting to have all of her grandparents in her life.”

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Lara Jean says quietly.

“It’s okay,” Peter dismisses, reaching to take a sip of his wine.

Lara Jean sighs, watching him. “It’s not. But we don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready.”

Lara Jean watches Peter’s shoulders relax as he nods, leaning back. “One day,” He promises, and although Lara Jean doesn’t say he can take as long as he needs, she’s pretty sure her face says it.

They spend the rest of dinner talking about their lives and favorite part of the city, and by the time the check comes and Peter insists he pays, Lara Jean finds that she doesn’t want this night to end.

They walk the long way home, which was never spoken, but instead mutually agreed on when they left the restaurant, and when Peter takes Lara Jean’s hand, she doesn’t pull away. She interlaces her fingers with his, lets him lead her through the streets, and manages to make them slow down as they near her apartment.

“I’m glad you asked me out tonight,” He smiles as he leans against the wall of her apartment building. “I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much.”

Lara Jean squeezes his hand, smiling. “Me either,” She confesses, leaning against the wall across from him. “I’ll see you Friday?”

Peter takes a breath, nodding. “I’ll pick you up at 6?”

“Already took the afternoon off to get ready,” She says easily, leaning forward to hug him. “I’m really glad you’re back in my life, Peter Kavinsky.”

Peter takes a breath, pulling her against his chest, and presses his lips to the top of her head. “You have no idea how much I needed this,” He replies, which feels tame and doesn’t quite exactly convey how he really feels, but it’s okay for now.

He holds her for a moment longer, letting her pull away, and smiles. “I’ll see you in a few days?”

“Definitely,” She nods. She squeezes his hand once more, turning and walking into her apartment building, leaving Peter with one last smile.

Peter walks home that evening looking ridiculous with a smile plastered on his face, popping his headphones and reliving the night in his mind over and over again.

—

Peter hates nights at his apartment on the weeks Nora’s not there.

It’s too quiet, almost as if he moves too quickly something will break. He misses the patter of her feet against the old hardwood, the sounds of her playing games or singing songs in her bedroom while he’s cooking dinner.

He misses the fights about her homework or bath time, and the endless hours of giggles when he’s putting her to bed. He misses listening to her read stories, or giving in to staying up late and watch her favorite shows with him.

He misses the way she falls asleep against him like she did when she was little, breathing slow and body heavy against his chest.

He just misses her.

He toes his shoes off at the front door and hangs his keys up, texting Owen back quickly. He pulls his button down off, falls against the sofa, and reflexively calls Trevor when he decides he’s not up for FaceTime.

“I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to hear how things were,” Trevor says when he picks up the phone. “How did it go?”

“Amazing,” Peter says. He hears a baby cry, Trevor shuffling and then calming Leo down, and then continues. “I just felt so at ease with her? Like we were back in high school and I didn’t feel like I had to hide anything from her. It’s all I could’ve asked for, really.”

Trevor waits a beat, and then answers. “I can hear the smile in your voice,” He laughs. “I can’t believe you managed to find Lara Jean again and go out on a date with her.”

“Tonight wasn’t a date,” Peter argues. He runs his fingers through his hair, smiling. “It was just… we wanted to get reacquainted with each other before we go to this benefit on Friday.”

Trevor laughs. “If that’s what you want to keep telling yourself, then so be it. But just know that Gabe and I have decided that you two have just gone on the first date of the Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Covey redemption tour.”

Peter groans. “Sounds like you should connect with Chris.”  
“Oh, so she feels the same way?” Trevor asks. “Well then, Gabe and I will have to connect with her about all of this. Start our own club with her.”

Peter laughs, wonders for a moment if telling Lara Jean about this is the right move, and then decides to let Trevor go so he can get the baby back to sleep.

He takes a long shower, trying to calm his mind down, and then peers into Nora’s room before he goes to bed.

Her bed is unmade, there’s toys littered around the floor in front of the window, and yet Peter can’t bring himself to pick up any of it.

He stares for a moment, mentally counting down the days until she’s back home, and then forces himself to go to bed.

When sleep doesn’t come easy and the sirens outside his window are just enough to keep him up, Peter pulls his phone from his nightstand.

_Does it ever get easier? Not having Max with you for an entire week?_

Nothing shows that Lara Jean is answering, and so he stops, sets his phone down, and then scrambles to grab it when he hears it ringing.

“It starts to get easier. But not right away,” She says quietly when he answers. Her voice is timid, almost like she was half asleep, but it’s comforting.

Sort of like those late night phone calls when they were in college and Peter was spiraling.

“In the beginning I found it comforting to sleep with one of Max’s blankets. One that he would leave here in his bed and it smelled like him,” There’s half a laugh, and Peter can hear her sink further down against her pillow. “It feels like you just let half your heart leave the nest for an entire week, only you thought you had like, 10 years until you had to think about them not being with you all the time.”

Peter rubs his eyes, staring at the ceiling as the streetlight casts a pattern. “I knew that the custody agreement was going to be the hardest part of the divorce,” Peter breathes. “I knew that it would tear my heart out to know that I’d be in this apartment alone for an entire week, but it’s what’s best for Nor.”

“Keep reminding yourself of that,” Lara Jean says softly. “Remind yourself that Nora is happy when her parents are getting along and she gets to see both of them. She doesn’t think you love her any less when she’s away from you.”

“I just wish I could’ve given her the life I didn’t have. A life with both of her parents right there under the same roof.”

Lara Jean takes a breath. “You don’t blame yourself for what happened, do you?” She asks softly. “Peter, what happened with your dad wasn’t your fault, and what happened with you and Gen is life. You didn’t do this on purpose.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t feel horrible,” He replies quietly.

“Go get something from Nora’s room,” She says. He can hear her shift again, and for a moment it sounds like she’s sitting up. “A blanket or a stuffed animal.”

“Covey, I —“

“It’s silly, yes,” Lara Jean cuts him off. “But just try it, okay? For me?”

She knows he can't resist her requests, her pleas to just do something to distract his brain or get him to think about anything else, and before he says anything else he’s walking down the hall and back into her room.

“I grabbed her stuffed animal,” He says quietly.

Lara Jean hums. “Go back and lay in your bed,” She replies, waiting until she hears him lay down. “This won’t be a permanent thing,” He reminds her. “You’re going to feel like you don’t need this at one point, but for right now, let yourself be comforted by something of hers. Just until this gets easier.”

Peter lays back down in bed, pulling the stuffed animal close, and takes a breath. “Thank you for saving me. Again.”

Lara Jean laughs softly, yawning. “Like I said Peter, any time you need me just call.”

“Thank you,” He whispers. “I know you have to up early, so I’ll let you go.”

“Goodnight, Peter Kavinsky,” Lara Jean says, a smile evident in her voice. “Try to get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Lara Jean Covey,” He says quietly, hanging up and sinking into his pillows, taking a breath.

He falls asleep that night with Nora’s stuffed animal pressed against him, feeling the best he’s felt since the divorce happened months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! you're all the best :)
> 
> see you next sunday!! :) <3 <3 <3


	9. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes for a surprise, Peter talks to Gen, and they go to the benefit.

No one is more surprised to see Chris walk into the bakery with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder than Lara Jean Covey herself, who does a double take when she’s done refilling the display case.

“What are you doing here?” She cries, walking around the counter to hug her best friend, squeezing tightly. “You do know I have that benefit tonight, right? And Max isn’t back until Monday afternoon?”

“I do know all of that, my sweet Lara Jean,” Chris smiles, pulling back to look at her best friend. “But Mark had a work trip to the city this week, and I thought what better time to come see my sweet best friend and also spend time with my favorite nephew.”

Lara Jean smiles, grabbing her bag and leading her into the back of the bakery. “I have to finish one more cake order, and then we can go get lunch and talk and plan out our week now that I know you’re here!”

  
Chris smiles, making herself comfortable and stealing a danish from the tray. “You don’t have to worry about me staying with you, obviously I’ll stay with Mark, but I thought we could spend the days together? Maybe even see a certain someone.”

“He’ll be thrilled you’re here,” Lara Jean teases, focusing on icing the cake in front of her. “We were actually talking about you the other day.”

“I am very intrigued,” Chris smiles, leaning forward on her elbows. “How in the world did I come up?”

Lara Jean smiles, grabbing a new piping bag. “Apparently Trevor and Gabe are also very interested in mine and Peter’s reuniting. Exactly how you are.”

Chris’ smirk turns into a broad grin, sitting up a little straighter. “I’m going to have to get in touch with them,” She says. “We can make… a pool of some sort. A bet, if you will.”

“I don’t appreciate you placing bets on my friendships,” Lara Jean smiles. “And besides, wouldn’t it be awkward to talk to Trevor about this? Considering how the two of you ended things?”

Chris shakes her head. “We ended the way our life was destined to be — fast and furious. I don’t resent that, and Trevor and I have been friends since he and Harper got married. We were teenagers who’s time wasn’t right.”

Lara Jean nods, spinning the cake around and double checking it’s up to her standards before she brings it over to the fridge. “Well, I’m very glad you and Trevor are friends, but you’re wasting your time on a bet between the two of us,” She replies, grabbing her things and saying a quick goodbye to everyone.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me that you just went on a date, you’re going to a benefit with him tonight, and you _still_ don’t think anything is going on between the two of you?!”

Lara Jean bites her lip, shaking her head. “I’m not really thinking about it,” She replies quickly, leading her down the steps of the subway station. “Peter and I are friends who reconnected and happen to have kids the same age.”

“Who also find excuses to see each other and talk to each other, and who went on a date and are going to a work benefit together,” Chris retorts. She flashes the MetroCard she bought on the way there, following Lara Jean down onto the platform. “Come on, LJ, I can’t take this!”

Lara Jean leads her onto the subway car, standing and turning back to her. “Will you calm down if I tell you I’ll keep an open mind about all of this?”

Chris looks like she’s going to argue back, force her to accept the fate she’s been trying so hard to deny, and then stops herself. “You have yourself a deal, Lara Jean Covey,” She smirks.

They stop by the bodega on the corner of the street for something for lunch and snacks, making their way upstairs to start getting ready for the date. “This is what you’re wearing?” Chris asks, walking out of Lara Jean’s room holding up a dress. “I must say, it’s pretty hot, Covey. Not what I thought you’d go for,” She smirks.

“Is it appropriate for a benefit though?” She asks, digging into her salad. “I mean, I thought it was. But if you’re saying it’s hot, then maybe I shouldn’t wear it to an event for Peter’s work.”

Chris laughs, laying the dress on the sofa and sitting down at the table with Lara Jean. “My sweet, sweet best friend. That is more than appropriate for a benefit, and Peter is going to agree with me when he sees you in it tonight.”

Lara Jean rolls her eyes, finishing her salad before reluctantly allowing Chris to style her hair, anxiously counting down the hours until Peter arrives.

—

Sitting in the coffee shop down the street from Gen’s work, Peter’s almost positive he’s made the wrong decision. Especially today of all days, when he and Lara Jean are going to his work benefit in a matter of hours.

But Gen walks in and orders her drink before sitting down across from Peter, leaning back in the chair. “Is something going on? Did you need Nora for something? Or is there something I need for Nora?” She asks, and Peter shakes his head, sighing.

“Look, in the interest of being honest, I felt like I needed to tell you something. And doing it in person seemed like the right thing to do.”

“You’re seeing Lara Jean Covey.”

Peter stares at her for a moment, stunned. He tries to think of something to say, and watches as Gen crosses her arms, smirking.

“Look, our kid isn’t exactly the best at keeping secrets,” She starts before Peter says anything, shrugging. “I didn’t really think anything of it. I actually thought maybe Nora had misheard or something. But then I saw John at school pickup last week, and he informed me that you and Lara Jean have been hanging out.”

Peter nods. “We’re not like — we’re not a couple,” Peter says after a minute. “We’ve only really hung out a few times. And only once or twice without the kids. I just thought in the interest of being open about things, you should know from me and not our daughter. Which looks like that wasn’t actually the case.”

Gen sighs. “I should’ve told you about Kevin before Nora did,” She admits, staring down at her coffee. “But to be honest, things have been awful between you and I.”

“Our divorce was pretty messy, wasn’t it?” Peter agrees. He stirs his spoon through his tea, looking back at his ex-wife.

Gen blows out a laugh, nodding. “I don’t think that we’ll ever be friends, Peter,” She says bluntly, leaning forward to take another sip of her coffee. “And to be honest, I don’t think we were meant to be friends. That’s not — that’s never been who we are. At least when it comes to breakups.”

“I’m proud of the life we made together. Moving here, getting married, having Nora. I’m proud of our kid and our careers, but we were not meant to be married for the rest of our lives,” She breathes, eyes shining as she stares at him. “And I think maybe that’s what was holding us back. Thinking that we can get back to being friends.”

“I’m sorry. For anything I ever did to make you feel like this couldn’t work,” Peter says, sitting back. “I’m sorry that we’re the way that we are now, that our divorce can’t be like John’s and Lara Jean’s. Where it’s civil and they both probably still hang out willingly.”

Gen manages to laugh at that, shaking her head. “It’s just not who we are, Peter,” She reminds him, watching him as he chews on the corner of his lip. “Look, we’re probably never going to get along. But if we can put Nora’s needs first and we’re civil in front of her? Then I’m okay with us just communicating that way.”

“Me too,” Peter breathes, standing up from the table. Gen follows suit, letting Peter hold the door for her to walk out.

Gen stops, pulling over to the side and looking back up at him. “I’ll send Nora with the forms for travel lacrosse for you to sign and hand in on Monday. Coach said we have a few weeks, but I figured this was the easiest way.”

Peter thanks her, nodding. “Tell Nora I love her.”

Gen smiles. “I will,” She promises. “And Peter?” She calls just as Peter turns to leave, digging her shoe into the concrete. “I hope you and Lara Jean work out this time. You deserve that.”

Peter smiles, nodding. “Same with you and Kevin,” He replies, turning back after Gen smiles and waves goodbye.

—

“There’s no way Peter is going to be able to resist you,” Chris sighs when she stands back, looking at Lara Jean through the mirror.

At Lara Jean’s insistence, Chris kept the makeup natural. She curled Lara Jean’s hair, framing it around her face, and then waited impatiently for Lara Jean to change into the dress.

Lara Jean smooths her hands over the dress, staring at herself back in the mirror. “It’s not too much, right? I’m not trying too hard or anything?”

“Are you kidding?” Chris laughs, steadying her hands on Lara Jean’s shoulders. “You look hot, Lara Jean. And this will never be too much.”

Lara Jean nods, leaning into her closet and grabbing her heels, slipping them on just as her door buzzes for Peter to be let in.

“Christine, what a surprise. You are not who I was expecting to answer the door,” Peter says, Lara Jean listening from down the hall in her room. “I didn’t know you’d be here this week. Was it planned?”

“Peter Kavinsky,” Chris smiles, Lara Jean grabbing her clutch and walking down the hall just in time. “This trip was a surprise for Lara Jean, and I am glad it fell on this weekend. I must say, of all the people I thought my sweet Lara Jean would find again, I didn’t think it’d be you.”

“Chris,” Lara Jean chides, earning the attention of Peter, who’s eyebrows raise and his smile grows wider. “You don’t have to interrogate him the second he walks in the door.”

“You look incredible,” Peter mumbles, taking a step forward. He leans down, kissing her cheek.

Lara Jean feels the heat creep onto her cheeks, pointedly ignores the smirk from Chris as she watches the two interact, and takes Peter’s look in.

A button down, tailored pants, his hair smoothed back, and the dressiest shoes she’s pretty sure he’s ever owned. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” She smiles, standing up straighter.

“Well, I will not be here when you return, so you be safe kids,” Chris smiles, grabbing her own bag. “Lara Jean, we’ll see each other tomorrow? Where you can tell me all about how tonight goes?”

“Sure,” Lara Jean agrees, tearing her gaze away from Peter for a moment. “I’ll meet up with you and Mark.”

“Perfect,” Chris smiles. “Peter, you’re more than welcome to join us if tonight goes well.”

Peter laughs. “I would love that, Chris, thank you,” He says, reaching out for Lara Jean’s hand.

“The spare key is in the cup by the door, lock up before you go. I’ll get the key back tomorrow,” Lara Jean says back to Chris.

Chris nods, walking over and hugging her. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun,” She says, rubbing her back before waving goodbye to both of them.

Peter waits until they’re outside before turning to Lara Jean, a wry smile on his face. “Did you know Chris was coming today? And did you purposely keep that from me?”

Lara Jean quickly realizes he’s kidding, laughing as she shakes her head. “No, I didn’t know she was coming, and no, I didn’t purposely keep that from you,” She says. “She showed up at the bakery this afternoon saying that she wanted to surprise me. She’s here for the week, and I lost track of time and forgot to tell you that she would be there when you showed up.”

Peter nods, holding her hand as they walk down to the subway. “So she’s here for the week? Is she staying with you?”

Lara Jean cocks her eyebrows, shaking her head. “No, she and her boyfriend are staying in a hotel,” She replies easily. “Why, do you have big plans for us this week?”

Peter hesitates, shrugging. “I mean, it’s our weeks with the kids. So no, I wasn’t planning on whisking you away or making any extravagant plans with you,” He smiles. “I just wanted to know how much I’d be able to see you this week.”

The subway lurches to begin the journey and Lara jean feels her stomach flutter, ducking her head. Peter smiles, watching her.

“Unless you didn’t want me to hang out with you,” He teases. “I mean, we are going home next weekend, so I’d assume you at least still want to hang out with me.”

“Definitely want you to hang out with me,” Lara Jean replies, almost a little too quickly. “I just need to make sure that Chris gets my time too, you know?”

Peter nods in understanding. “I’ll be the same way when one of the boys comes to visit, you know,” He reminds her.

Lara Jean nods, lets the silence take over of the subway ride, and by the time they arrive to the venue and Peter is taking Lara Jean’s hand and leading her inside, the nerves she once felt about being at an event where she knew no one else had almost dissipated.

—

Peter spent the night introducing Lara Jean to his colleagues as his friend, which was decidedly okay with Lara Jean. She smiled and mingled with the men and their wives, bashfully declaring that she and Peter knew each other from high school, and she thought it’d be nice if she came with him to the event so he didn’t have to go alone.

She drank just enough cranberry vodkas to ease the nerves and danced with Peter in a sea of his friends from work, and by the time the night ends and her feet hurt but they’re both wearing smiles on their faces, Lara Jean decides the worry about looking dumb in front of people she didn’t know was a stupid thing to be worried about.

Peter holds her hand as they walk back towards the subway, turning to her once they’re alone. “Spend the night at my place,” He says hastily, looking back at her. “Come on, it’s just two stops away, the kids are gone, and it’s not like we have to do anything.”

Lara Jean hesitates. “I don’t know,” She says quietly. “We’re not… it hasn’t been that long since we found each other again.”

“We _won’t_ do anything,” Peter reaffirms, eyes serious as he looks at her. “Look, I just — being alone in my apartment isn’t the easiest. And I thought maybe if you even stayed for an hour I’d feel a little better,” He shakes his head, staring down at the floor of the subway. “That sounds like I’m guilting you into this. I don’t want to do that. We’ll get off at your place.”

Lara Jean straightens, taking a breath. “Let’s go to your place,” She smiles, words and eyes brimming with confidence. “I could use the company. Let myself loose, you know? It’s been so long since I’ve had a night like this.”

Peter laughs, and when they stop at his station she takes his hand, laughing as they speed walk up the steps.

—

Peter’s home is a cross between organized chaos and an interior designer’s dream. There’s sports equipment stashed in a bin by the front door, but he has paintings hanging and a rug underneath the coffee table, and as Lara Jean sits down on the chair, she can’t help but laugh.

“Gen influenced me,” Peter shrugs sheepishly, grabbing both of them water and joining her in the other room, sitting on the sofa.

Lara Jean looks around, fixing her eyes back on him. “I like it,” She decides after a moment, leaning back. “It suits you. The more sophisticated life.”

Peter nods, taking a swig of his water. “I’m trying to make it more of my own. More masculine,” He explains.

Lara Jean nods, stares at the way Peter untucks his shirt and unbuttons the top button, leaning back against the sofa, and then stands up.

Before she can second guess herself, she’s straddling Peter Kavinsky on his sofa, fingers expertly working on the buttons. “Lara Jean,” He breathes, eyes wide as he looks up at her. “Are you okay?”

Realizing what she’s doing, Lara Jean climbs off, sitting next to him. “No, I liked you doing that,” He stutters. “I’ve — fuck, I’ve wanted you to do that,” He whispers.

Lara Jean watches him. “Are you sure? That this is what you want?” She asks, and as Peter nods reassuringly and his hands guide her back to his lap, she presses their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” He breathes, leaning up to meet her lips.

His hands snake around her back, pulling her close. Fumbling with the zipper, he pulls her dress lower, fingers nipping at her bare skin along her sides.

Lara Jean Covey is straddling and making out with Peter Kavinsky in his apartment half naked, and nothing has ever felt more right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo! :) i know a lot of you have been waiting for this! hope it lived up to your expectations :)
> 
> thank you for your comments/kudos/bookmarks!
> 
> see you next week :) <3 <3 <3


	10. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean meet Chris for breakfast, and Peter helps Lara Jean at the benefit

Lara Jean wakes up in Peter Kavinsky’s bed, his arm draped around her middle.

She’s wearing one of his t-shirts, his breathing is calm and steady on her neck, and for a minute she almost thinks they’re in college and sleeping in his dorm.

And then the realization hits.

They’re adults. Two adults with kids and separate lives, and _oh my god_ , did they sleep together last night?

Peter stirs behind her, rolling onto his back, his arm flopping onto the mattress.

“We didn’t have sex,” He mumbles, almost as if he knew that’s what she was panicking about. His voice is thick and raspy, and as Lara Jean turns over, she finds him looking at her with parted eyes.

“Then why am I wearing your clothes? And laying in your bed? And where is my dress?” She asks, eyes wide with panic. “Peter, are you absolutely sure nothing happened?”

“You’re wearing my shirt because you were wearing a dress, and you slept in here because the only other options were the sofa or my daughter’s twin bed,” He explains easily, a smile on his face. “I promise you, other than the making out on the sofa, nothing else happened.”

Lara Jean nods, relaxing back against the pillows. “We shouldn’t have even done that,” She mumbles, ignoring Peter’s shifting to look at her, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, all of a sudden things are moving so fast, and I don’t know that we should be doing anything yet without at least talking about it,” She rambles.

Peter leans up on his elbow, watching her. “Lara Jean, do you regret going with me last night?”

“I think we’re moving too fast,” She says. She sits up, pulling her hair up into a bun. “We have _kids_ , Peter. We can’t just — this can’t just happen like it would if we were in college.”

Peter studies her for a moment, nodding. “I agree,” He says quietly. “We’ll take a few steps back from here,” He promises. “Maybe just kissing? No sleepovers? And no label on whatever this is.”

Lara Jean breathes, falling back down onto the mattress. “Okay,” She agrees after a moment. Reaching for her phone on the bedside table, Lara Jean groans at the string of texts from Chris.

_Mark has a breakfast meeting this morning. On a Saturday. So I’m bringing bagels and coffee and we’re going to talk about last night._

_Used my key to get in and you’re not here???? Covey??_

_Oh. Holy shit. You’re at Kavinsky’s aren’t you?!_

_Bold move, LJ! I’m proud of you!_

_Also staying here to use your premium cable and eat my bagels in an actual apartment._

_Call me when you two love birds wake up xoxo. Hope you got laid :)_

“She figured it out,” She mumbles, swatting at Peter’s shoulder when he laughs. “She showed up at my apartment and I wasn’t there.”

“Did you want to go back now?” Peter asks, turning on his side to look at her. “Because there’s probably something here you can wear to walk back to your place in that isn’t so dressy.”

Lara Jean types on her phone, scrolls through another few notifications, and sets her phone on her chest. “I told her we’d meet her and Mark for a late lunch,” She says softly.

Peter goes to say something, but stops when Lara Jean turns on her side, pressing her lips to his.

—

Peter can’t help but laugh at the smirk plastered on Chris’ face when they show up to lunch in the East Village, a place Chris found and demanded they try.

Lara Jean swiftly nudges him in the ribs, sitting down at the table across from her best friend. “Mark, it’s very nice to see you again. Chris, shut up. Nothing happened.”

“As much as I’d like to refute that, my dear Christine, I must agree with Lara Jean here. It was just a sleepover at my place,” Peter adds, smiling.

Chris raises her eyebrows, skeptical. “You’re telling me you guys went to a benefit last night dressed the way that you did, went back to your apartment, and the only thing you did was have a sleepover?”

“So, Mark, what brings you to New York this time?” Lara Jean asks, derailing the conversation before Peter has a chance to answer. He and Chris laugh, breaking eye contact as Mark answers, clearly amused.

“We have a few presentations up here at headquarters,” He says, biting back a laugh. “I’m working with my team on securing a promotion that will help us expand globally. Normally we’d do this on Skype, but they felt it was important to have us come out to the offices and present in person.”

Peter and Mark get lost in a conversation about business and their careers, which gives Lara Jean and Chris a minute to catch up on their lives. “It really was nice last night,” Lara Jean says, reaching for her soda. “I didn’t feel awkward.”

“Clearly,” Chris smiles, raising her eyebrows. “I mean, you spent the night at this place?”

Lara Jean blushes, glancing back at the guys enthralled in their conversation, and then back to her best friend. “I swear nothing happened,” She repeats. “We just… we made out on his sofa.”

Chris believes her this time, laughing. “Well, while these are disappointing developments I will have to report back to the group, I’m glad you had a good time.”

Lara Jean furrows her eyebrows, leaning forward. “What do you mean report to the group?” She asks, horrified. “What group are you referring to?”  
Chris smirks, thanking the waitress as she sets their food down. “No one in particular, just you know, Gabe and Trevor, also known as the council. Yours and Peter’s best friends.”

“Chris,” Lara Jean groans, but before she can argue and request that maybe they don’t do that, the boys have rejoined the conversation and Peter is telling Chris that maybe Nora would be happy to see her this week if she has time.

“I always have time for the children, Peter Kavinsky,” Chris smirks, popping a fry into her mouth. “And it’ll be nice to see her away from my cousin. Who I would prefer to not see on this trip if I can help it, thanks.”

Peter laughs, nods in agreement, and when the conversation switches to Chris’ work and the prospect of them coming back to Virginia in a few weeks, Lara Jean is more than pleased.

—

The event is at a warehouse in Brooklyn, which takes Peter an embarrassingly long time to find. Lara Jean laughs at him when she walks in, handing him a tray of perfectly decorated cupcakes.

“Nate is setting up the display over there. Can you bring these to him? And maybe let him take the lead on what he needs?” She gives him a smile and rubs his back, Peter smiles.

“Anything for you,” He smirks, turning back. “I mean, I did promise that I would do whatever you needed for this event,” He says, and Lara Jean laughs, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“I promise, after we set this up I will take you for brunch. Mila said there’s a cute place around the corner.”

“Perfect,” Peter smiles, walking over to Nate as the two of them set up the display in the corner of the room.

“Is LJ always this meticulous about where things need to be?” He asks, smiling when Nate laughs, rearranging the cupcakes.

“Sometimes she just sort of lets it flow, but this is a big client and an expensive one, so she wants to make it perfect.” The two of them laugh, and then Nate looks back at Peter, who’s desperately trying to match his expertise.

“This probably isn’t my place to say, but since you and your daughter walked into the bakery that day, Lara Jean has been a happier person. And that hasn’t happened since her divorce,” He says, shaking his head. “I know she and John are on great terms, and it was for the best that they ended things, but she seems more… carefree. With you.”

“She makes me a better person,” Peter replies easily, and when the silence settles between them, Peter doesn’t feel awkward.

—

Peter and Lara Jean hash out their weekend plans to go home in a few weeks over pancakes and bacon, laughing about the scenario of taking the train with two 8 year olds.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Nora’s favorite thing to do,” Peter confesses, relaxing when Lara Jean laughs and agrees that Max feels the same way. “And obviously we’re going to spend time with our own families.”

“But maybe we find a time where both of our families can all hang out together?” She asks, hopeful, and Peter immediately agrees.

“I think we should do a dinner,” He offers, to which Lara Jean feverishly starts planning it. “I mean they already all know each other, it’s just a matter of reconnecting.”

“Exactly,” Lara Jean agrees. She types a few things out, texts Peter the train schedule she thinks they could take, and then, after a sip of orange juice, she looks back up at him. “What are we labeling this?”

He raises his eyebrows, shrugging. “What do you want to label this as?” He asks, then shakes his head. “I mean, do we even need a label?”

Lara Jean sighs. “I don’t know, maybe not,” She offers. “I just… I don’t know what to tell my family when they ask. They’re going to have a lot of questions, Peter.”

“As will my family,” Peter reminds her. “I say we just say it’s nothing serious, but we are seeing each other. Exclusively,” He smiles.

Lara Jean nods, satisfied, and takes another bite of her pancakes. “I want us to be serious eventually. To be able to tell the kids that we’re dating. To feel like we don’t have to hide this.”

“But we can’t rush it,” Peter finishes. Lara Jean nods, relieved he understands. “I get it, I mean, I’m fresh out of a divorce.”

“And we have the kids to think about.”

“How could I forget,” Peter teases. “We tell them when we’re ready. After our trip home. And we say it’s casual for now,” He says, reaching his hand over to shake Lara Jean’s. “Do we need a contract?”

Lara Jean blushes, ducking her head. “Shut up,” She groans. “I was young and naive.”

“It was cute,” Peter muses, a mischievous grin on his face. “Did you have one for your marriage?”

“Absolutely not,” Lara Jean laughs, her grin unable to be hidden. “I really stopped with the whole contract thing after we made our high school relationship real.”

“Glad to hear it,” Peter teases, smiling. “So we take this day by day,” He decides. “No labels for now, addressing each other as friends, and the kids don’t need to know until things are more serious. If they’re more serious.”

Lara Jean nods. She takes a bite of toast, looking back at him. “Where do you stand on kissing?”

Peter smiles, leaning across the table and kissing her softly. “That’s how I feel about it,” He whispers, and when he sits back down and doesn’t let go of her hand, Lara Jean thinks it’s going to be a whole lot harder to take this slow than she realized.

—

Lara Jean is one of those embarrassing sports moms.

She’s taken to being the unofficial team mom, bringing snacks (usually healthy), and cheering Max on in the most embarrassing of ways.

She meets John at the baseball field after work, rushing there with a box full of cupcakes leftover from the bakery that evening. “I hope their parents don’t kill me, but we had so many leftover and I figured it would be a nice treat.”

John peers into the box, laughing. “You know it’s not an obligation to bring a treat, right?” He reminds her, a wistful smile on his face. “But you usually bring healthy snacks, so I think a cupcake is okay every once in a while.”

Lara Jean nods, sitting up straighter as Max’s team takes the field. She cheers him on from the sidelines, only gets the side eye from their son once, and John finds himself amused by it all.

“How are things with Kavinsky?” John asks in between innings, turning back to his ex-wife. "You guys seeing each other, or at least hanging out without the kids?” He asks, but there’s a smile on his face that Lara Jean interprets as him truly happy for them.

She shrugs, running her fingers through her hair. “We’ve seen each other without the kids, yeah,” She smiles. “I went to his work benefit Friday, and he helped me with an event yesterday.”

John raises his eyebrows. “So things are getting serious?”

“I don’t know,” She sighs. “He and Nora are coming home with us next weekend, and we both decided that we were going to tell our families that we were just taking things slow, and it’s just casual for now.”

“But you want to be with him?” John offers.

Lara Jean laughs, shaking her head. “This has to be the weirdest thing to talk about with my ex-husband.”

John laughs, leaning on his hands. “I don’t know, I mean we both agreed we were better off as friends. And I think friends talk about prospective relationships, right?” He offers.

“Yeah,” She nods, sighing. “I want to do what’s right and I want to do it the right way. I don’t — I can’t be a rebound for Gen again. And I don’t deserve that.”

“You and Peter always had a special connection,” John reminds her. “I don’t think that he’d be getting back with you because he wants a rebound relationship.”

“Even though Gen is already in a serious relationship?”

John pauses. “I got into a new relationship pretty fast. And you dated other guys not long after the divorce was finalized. Did you ever feel like those were rebound relationships?”

Lara Jean hesitates, then shakes her head.

“Plus, if Peter wanted to be in a rebound relationship, I think he’d be pushing a lot harder for you two to be exclusive or serious,” He says, smiling.

“You’re right,” Lara Jean concedes, sighing. “I guess I’m just worried he’ll break my heart again.”

There’s a brief silence, and then John rests his hand on hers. “I think you need to let your guard down,” John says. “Look, Peter and I didn’t always see eye to eye, but he’s a good guy. And I don’t think he’s setting out into this relationship — or whatever this is — with ill intent or the notion that he’s going to break your heart or hurt you again.”

Lara Jean nods. “Thank you,” She breathes. “I’m guessing you and Anna are okay?”

“Doing really well,” John replies, smiling. “She and Max get along great, and I’m thinking about bringing her back to Virginia to meet my parents soon.”  
“Big step,” Lara Jean comments, smiling. “Max seems to really like her. I’m sure your parents will too.”

“That’s the hope,” John laughs.

“You know, if you ever want to bring Peter to one of these games, I’d be happy to see him. It’d be nice for all of us to reconnect,” He smiles.

Lara Jean smiles, thinks about it for a moment, and then shrugs. “Let’s just see how this weekend goes. Then maybe I’ll invite him here,” She decides. “I’m sure he’ll love to see you too. And I’d love to see Anna.”

“I’ll be sure to have her come then,” John smiles. “Pretty ironic that I get the weeks Gen has Nora. It means that I’ve gotten to know Gen pretty well again.”

Lara Jean laughs. “Do you two gossip about us at school pickup?”

John smiles, staring at his lap. “We’ve talked about you both,” He admits. “Mainly about how you two deep down were always meant to find your way back to each other.”

Lara Jean doesn’t have time to reply before Max is running over to them. “Can we go bring the cupcakes to everyone now?” He asks, tugging on Lara Jean’s arm.

“Sure, buddy,” She says, looking back at John.

“Hey, kid,” John steps in, crouching down to Max’s height. He hits his cap teasingly, smiling. “Good job today. I’m going to get going though, okay? You have a good week with your mom.”

“Bye, Dad! I love you,” Max smiles, hugging him quickly as he and Lara Jean go back over to the team.

Lara Jean takes her time putting Max to bed that night. She lets him read an extra chapter of his book, listens to every detail about the week with his dad, and when he finally does fall asleep against her shoulder, she lays there a little longer with him soaking in the moments.

She knows things will change with Peter, but for right now, she’s okay with letting it all be like this, a little less serious, and hope that Max always realizes that he will always come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos :) it means the world, honestly.
> 
> can't wait for you to read more!
> 
> see you next sunday! :) <3 <3 <3


	11. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Lara Jean and the kids return home, and Lara Jean asks Peter a difficult question.

Lara Jean spends the morning packing last minute snacks for the train ride and fielding questions from an 8 year old, who apparently has suddenly decided he needs to know everything before they leave.

“So we’re going to take the train with Nora and Peter?” He asks, following her around the kitchen. He digs through the cabinet, pulling out fruit snacks.

“Yes, buddy, we’re going to take the train with them.”

“But we’re not going to sleep in the same house?” He asks, dumping some snacks into the bag.

Lara Jean sighs. “No, we’re not. Nora and Peter are going to stay at Peter’s mom’s house, and we’re going to stay at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.”

“And we’ll see them sometimes on the weekend?”

“Sure,” Lara Jean nods. She glances around the kitchen, making sure they haven’t missed anything. “But babe, we’re there to see Grandma and Grandpa,’ She reminds him. “You see Nora all the time when we’re here.”

Max pouts, walking over to slide his shoes on. “Yeah, but Nora and I can play in more places in Virginia,” He reasons. “Can you please just ask Peter if we can hang out with them there too? Even if it’s just one time.”

Lara Jean slides her shoes on, helping Max into his backpack. “Deal,” She sighs, looking down at her son. “I will ask Peter about hanging out with them, and you and Nora can hang out on the train in case we don’t see them for a few days.”

Max beams, fixing his hair from where she had ruffled it, and follows Lara Jean out the door.

—

Wrangling two eight year olds onto the train is nothing short of a feat, and Peter and Lara Jean have to laugh at each other when they fall against the seats across from their kids.

“Why is this so difficult today?” Peter asks, smiling. “Getting Nora out the door was nothing short of a miracle. And then she realized we were meeting up with you guys, and suddenly she was out the door.”

“I’m not even going to question it,” Lara Jean sighs, typing on her phone quickly. “But they’re quiet now, coloring and laughing, and we’re going to take that as a win.”

Peter laughs, laces his fingers together with Lara Jean’s, and as they train picks up speed and New York City falls into the distance, Peter feels himself breathe a little easier, desperate for a weekend home and away from the bustle of his life he was still trying to figure out.

—

“You guys will see each other tomorrow,” Peter reminds the kids, who have spent the time in the train station waiting for their Ubers talking and hugging as if they’re not going to see each other for months. “We’re going to go to the park and hang out together.”

Lara Jean gets a ping on her phone, sighing as she turns back to the kids. “Max, come on, kiddo. We gotta go,” She urges, turning back and hugging Peter quickly. “I’ll text you tonight and we’ll figure out what we’re going to do tomorrow?” She offers, grabbing her bag as Peter nods. “We can take them to lunch and go to the park or something.”

Peter nods, smiling. “Tell your family I say hi. We’ll be over tomorrow to see them too, I’m sure,” He promises.

Lara Jean nods, pulling her bag over her shoulder. “Tell your family I say hi as well. I’ll make sure we stop by,” She smiles, hugging him once more.

She takes Max’s hand, the two of them walking out to the waiting Uber. Lara Jean waves as they drive away, and as Peter ushers Nora outside to wait for theirs, Nora looks up at him.

“Can we meet Uncle Trevor’s baby tonight?” She asks.

Peter laughs, nodding. “Maybe, kid. We can see if Uncle Trevor minds us coming over.”

—

 **Chris:** Peter and Lara Jean are home for the weekend. Together, kind of. I mean they’re each staying at their own parents houses. Meet at the playground with them? We can all hang out as a group, maybe get them to admit there is 100% something going on there?

 **Trevor:** Do you really think they’re going to admit that they have feelings for each other?

 **Gabe:** Absolutely not. But who would we be if we didn’t try?

 **Chris:** I like this way this man thinks

 **Chris:** Tonight. Playground. Trevor, after you get Leo to bed. You guys tell Peter?

 **Gabe:** We will tell him. And we’ll be there, and we’ll do our best to meddle in this relationship.

 **Chris:** I knew you guys would be good accomplices.

 **Trevor:** I’ll be there. But I’m not getting my hopes up on either of them admitting that something is going on.

 **Chris:** We’ll work on the optimism, Pike.

—

Lara Jean’s childhood home looks the same as it always did.

Sunlight streaming through the back windows, baked goods in the center of the island. Each pillow stacked perfectly on the sofa, music playing quietly throughout the house.

It was every comfort Lara Jean missed about living back in Virginia, living in the suburbs, and everything her son wasn’t used to.

There’s hugs and smiles all around as the two of them got settled, and as Trina ushers Max into the kitchen for a snack, Lara Jean follows, setting her things down.

“Nora and Peter were going to his mom’s house. Do you know Peter, Grandma?”Trina smiles in Lara Jean’s direction, sliding a few cookies in front of Max. “I do, yes. But I haven’t seen him for quite a few years.”

“He’s so cool, Grandma. You need to see him again!”

Trina smiles, smoothing her hand over Max’s curls. “I would love to see him again, and get to meet Nora,” She says. “Maybe this weekend.”

Max nods, eating his cookies and talking with Dr. Covey about school and his baseball team, and as Lara Jean catches up with Trina and sinks into the normalcy of being back in her childhood kitchen, she knows this is the kind of weekend she needed.

—

Peter and Nora are greeted at his mom’s house with cookies sitting on the island, and a new toy for Nora in the living room.

“Mom, you really have to stop buying her things,” Peter groans, reminding Nora to say thank you as she races past, eyes directly headed for the toy waiting for her.

“She’s my only grandbaby. I’m allowed to spoil her,” His mom reasons, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he pulls a cookie from the tray. “Did you guys have an easy time getting back?”

“Perfect time,” He reports, sinking into a chair at the island. “Nora and Max spent the entire ride giggling and playing games, and Lara Jean and I took turns taking quick naps.”

His mom smiles, absentmindedly cleaning the counters. “So things with Lara Jean. They going well?”

Peter wipes the crumbs away from the corner of his mouth, sighing. “They’re going great, yeah,” He nods. “I mean, it’s nothing serious. We’re not like… we’re not official or anything. But we’re taking it slow and I really want this to work out between us, so I’m willing to do anything.”

His mom nods, tossing the paper towel in the trash, and smiles. “I’m happy for you,” She says quietly. “I don’t remember the last time you looked this happy.”

Peter laughs, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. “Maybe the day of my wedding?” He offers, met with a smile from his mom. “Or the day Nora was born.”

“Nora being born doesn’t count,” His mom counters, laughing. “Obviously that was the best day of your life. Your entire life changed that day.”

“Then my wedding,” Peter repeats, raising his eyebrows when his mom shakes her head.

“You and Gen never felt like the right fit. It never felt the way it felt when you were dating Lara Jean.”

“Why didn’t you say something back then?”

His mom shrugs, taking a sip of her tea. “I didn’t particularly like Lara Jean either, you know. And you seemed happy with Gen,” She says. “She was also the one that you always went back to.”

“Probably because it was familiar,” Peter mumbles, looking back into the living room at his daughter. “It all worked out in the end, didn’t it? I mean, I have Nora. And maybe that’s all I really needed.”

“She’s the light of your life,” His mom whispers, smiling. “Peter, are you scared to date Lara Jean again?”

Peter pauses, looking back at his mom. “I haven’t thought about it.”

“I don’t believe you,” His mom smiles. “I think you’ve thought a lot about what a future could look like with Lara Jean, and I think you’re nervous.”

“Why would I be nervous?”

His mom raised her eyebrows, leaning back against the counter. “You haven’t had the best adult relationship role models in your life,” She reminds him. “And your marriage with Gen didn’t last. Are you nervous that if you keep bringing people into Nora’s life, they’re going to keep leaving the way that your dad left you?”

Peter wants to open his mouth and argue with his mom. Tell her that it’s not about her dad or his issues or worrying about Nora. But he can’t.

Because deep down, he knows that his mom is right. That he’s scared of bringing too many people into Nora’s life, or having things be ruined for her.

“I just don’t want Nora to constantly be let down the way that I was by my dad,” He shrugs, walking into the living room to look at Nora’s new toy.

—

“So, do your sisters know about this newfound romance between you and Peter?” Trina asks as she and Lara Jean sit on the patio, Dr. Covey and Max playing baseball in the backyard.

Lara Jean takes a sip of her cocktail, feeling the heat creep up on her face. “They don’t know anything about Peter and I. Except that we’re now friends because our kids are in the same class at school.”

Trina raises her eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t you tell them about the two of you?”

“There isn’t anything to tell,” Lara Jean shrugs, taking another sip of her cocktail. “He and I really are just friends right now.”

Trina looks skeptical, eyeing Lara Jean. “But you two went out to dinner, and then to his work benefit? And both of you say it’s just casual?”

Lara Jean nods. “We’re not — we’re taking things slow,” She sighs. “He just got divorced, we have the kids to worry about. It’s just better if we don’t rush into things.”

There’s a brief pause in the conversation, and then Trina turns to face her stepdaughter. “Do you think he’s not over Gen?” She asks. It’s blunt, straight to the point, and Lara Jean chokes on her drink. “Do you think that if you take a step into making this more serious with him, he’s not going to be fully invested in you?”

Lara Jean goes to argue, and then stops herself.

“Deep down, I don’t think the Lara Jean I know would hesitate on being with Peter again. On falling and allowing it all to happen as it happens. I think she would realize that there’s a reason she and Peter keep finding each other, and she would allow her heart to be shown to this boy she was so in love with before.”

“Things are different now,” Lara Jean replies quietly.

“Maybe they are,” Trina agrees. “But the kids won’t be affected by this. At least not right now. So I don’t think that could be an excuse as to why you’re not taking this further.”

Lara Jean lets the words sink into her brain for a moment, trying to come up with a response.

_Is she worried about Peter still being in love with Gen?_

“Mom, did you see how far I hit that ball?!” Max asks, running over. His hair is stuck to his head, a sweaty mess, and Lara Jean smooths her hands over it, smiling.

“I did see how far you hit it. Did you go get it?”

“Yeah,” He says, pointing back towards his grandfather, who’s walking back with the ball and bat. “But Grandpa said we could stop and have some ice cream.”

“Did he?” Lara Jean asks, amused. “Well if he says it’s okay, I’m not going to stop you,” She smiles, laughing as Max cheers and slips in the back door with his grandfather.

Lara Jean waits until Trina follows behind them, pulling her phone from her pocket and seeing the text from Chris.

_We’re all meeting at the playground tonight. After you get Max to sleep and Peter gets Nora to sleep. Don’t be late. Xoxo_

She slips back inside, joining her family for laughter and smiles that she had been waiting for since arriving back home.

—

The playground looks exactly the same as when Lara Jean and Peter would play on it.

The paint is chipping off the slide, Peter finds as he runs his hands over it. The swings still creak, still feel like they’re going to break under his weight.

And Lara Jean looks the same as she walks onto the mulch, hair tucked neatly into a braid and a sweatshirt pulled around her body.

Peter stands up, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

As if they had been waiting, Trevor, Gabe and Chris all walk into the playground as well, hugging everyone. They sit on the swings, in the mulch, a sign that they’re far too old to be doing this, and suddenly it feels like no time has passed at all.

“Can you believe after everything we’ve all gone through, this is how we end up back together?” Chris asks. “I mean, we’re fucking adults now. Three of us have kids, Gabe and I are both in committed relationships.”

“It’s almost as if we grew up,” Peter laughs. “We figured shit out.”

Trevor smiles. “We shouldn’t have lost touch though. At least maybe not as a group.”

“But we’re all back together now,” Lara Jean says quickly. She smiles, looking around the group. “I mean, I don’t think it was possible for all of us to stay friends. At least not initially.”

“But now because you and Peter are friendly again, it’s not as awkward?” Chris teases, nudging Gabe’s shoe with her foot.

Lara Jean sighs, swinging gently. “It wouldn’t have been awkward, at least I don’t think.”

“Mm, it probably would’ve been a little awkward,” Peter laughs. “But it’s fine now, everything has worked out and we found our way back to each other.”

There’s a beat of silence. “Are you two really going to leave us hanging?” Chris asks, looking at Lara Jean and Peter.

“We know you spent the night together after the benefit. Is there anything you two want to tell us?” Gabe presses. Trevor sits back, observing in amusement.

Lara Jean shifts uncomfortably, ignoring Peter’s stares.

“We spent the night together, but we’re just friends. And nothing happened that night,” He explains quickly. “We’re not rushing into anything for the sake of it. I mean, we have the kids to worry about.”

“Spending the night together wasn’t anything that was meant to happen,” Lara Jean says weakly. “And if things escalate between us, I’m sure you’ll all be some of the first people to know.”

“Okay, fine,” Chris relents. She reaches into her bag, pulls out a beer for everyone, and passes them around. “No more talking about the two of you. We’ll talk about nothing in particular and drink on the playground we once played on.”

Everyone agrees, the conversation shifting from Peter and Lara Jean to everyone’s lives, and for a moment Peter wonders what would’ve happened had he and Lara Jean not moved to New York.

Things could’ve been like this all the time. He and Lara Jean could’ve reconnected years before.

Their kids could’ve grown up together.

They stay for a little while longer, talking about the future and promising to hang out more like this in the future, until Trevor gets a text asking if he can stop at the store on the way home.

Peter offers to walk Lara Jean home, and as they stay quiet for a few minutes, Lara Jean knows this is when she needs to talk.

“Are you still in love with Gen?”

Her words hang in the air for a minute, Peter slowing down. He looks at her, eyebrows furrowing. “Lara Jean, what are you talking about?”

“Are you still in love with your ex-wife?” She repeats, turning to face him. “I need to know if you still have feelings for Gen.”

Peter hesitates, chewing on his lip. “She’s the mother of my child, Lara Jean. Somewhere, deep down, I’m always going to have feelings for her.”

Lara Jean takes a breath. “Do you wish you two could figure things out?”

Peter takes a minute, and Lara Jean watches him. “Peter, I can’t be with you until I’m absolutely positive that you’re over Gen,” She says quickly. “I can’t put myself through that again.”

Peter swallows, and then nods. “I’m not in love with her anymore.”

They stop in front of Lara Jean’s house. “I need to feel like I can believe you,” She says quietly. She leans up to kiss his cheek, turning back and walking back inside quietly.

Peter waits a moment before beginning to walk home, taking the long way. Lara Jean’s words ring through his mind, scrambling to sort out his feelings and prove to himself that he doesn’t love Gen in the way Lara Jean thinks he does.

He knows he needs to prove it to her. He’s going to figure out how to do that in any way that he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading/commenting/leaving kudos :) i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> i hope you're all doing well :)
> 
> see you next sunday!! <3 <3 <3


	12. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Coveys and Kavinskys have a barbecue, and Peter and Lara Jean work things out.

Looking around the Covey backyard, it’s almost as if no time has passed.

There’s a few more people added to the group this time around, Nora and Max running around the backyard chasing each other with water guns. Peter’s mom and Trina have taken to catching up on the years they had missed since Kitty and Owen graduated high school, and Peter is taking grilling tips from Dr. Covey, despite the glaring obvious issue that Peter does not own a grill in New York.

Lara Jean busies herself in the kitchen refreshing everyone’s cocktails, taking her time to make another pitcher. She glances out the window at their kids screaming, reminding herself that those two kids were once she and Peter, that they were once that small and having water gun fights without a care in the world.

Now she’s not sure where things stand between the two of them. 

“I hear the bakery is doing really well,” Mrs. Kavinsky smiles when Lara Jean sits down beside them after handing out their drinks, a smile on her face. “That’s really exciting, Lara Jean. I’m sure it’s a relief to see all of your hard work pay off.”

“Definitely,” Lara Jean smiles. “And your son is one of my biggest fans,” She laughs.

“He was always fond of a Lara Jean Covey treat,” She smiles. “Always bringing home containers of cookies or cupcakes. I think you were the one that kept him bulked up during lacrosse season.” 

Lara Jean blushes, shaking her head. “I think now it’s going to be me helping him gain weight. He tends to visit a few times a week.”

“I’m not surprised in the slightest,” She laughs. “And it seems that Max and Nora are really good friends.”

“The best of friends,” Lara Jean nods. “They hang out a lot when we have them, and John’s mentioned that they ask to hang out on his week too,” She says. “I’m just glad they’ve found each other. I was so worried that Max would have a hard time making friends moving to a new school. I’m just glad I was wrong.”

They watch the kids run around for a while, refilling the water guns and screaming before falling into the grass in a fit of laughter.

There’s a pang in her chest as she watches, reminding herself that this is what they could’ve had had they stayed back here. She loves her life in New York, wouldn’t trade it for the world, but then there’s moments like this and she wishes that maybe they would’ve never moved out of the suburbs.

“Can you come help me bring the side dishes out? Dinner is almost ready,” Peter says, nudging her shoulder with his hand. 

She looks up at him, nodding, and stands up to follow him back into the kitchen.

It’s silent for a moment, the two of them pulling sides out of the fridge, Lara Jean grabbing the silverware. Peter watches her for a moment, smiling.

“I want to talk. About last night,” He says, turning to face her. “But not right now. Maybe after dinner? When the kids are having ice cream?”

Lara Jean takes a breath, nodding. “We’ll sneak away and go for a walk,” She agrees, following him back out to the backyard.

The conversation over dinner flows and is full of laughter as the kids take over. Lara Jean and Peter sit next to each other, Peter’s elbow nudging into hers with each joke the kids tell, a smile on his face. Lara Jean plays along, desperately wishing that she had the energy to make it feel like things are normal between she and Peter, and is grateful when Trina asks for help with bringing dessert out.

“The kids are going to play with the water guns after dinner again,” Trina says absentmindedly, setting the baked goods out on a tray to bring outside. “I want you and Peter to go for a walk and sort whatever happened between the two of you out.”

Lara Jean looks over, mildly surprised. “Is it that obvious?”

Trina smiles, pulling the last of the cookies from the box. “I don’t think it’s as obvious to everyone else,” She says, looking back at Lara Jean. “But you two are quiet. And I think whatever happened last night is something that needs to be talked about,” She says.

Lara Jean nods, grabbing the tray of cupcakes. “After dinner, promise,” She says, sliding back out the door and out to the patio where everyone is eating.

She thinks maybe she’s a little more convincing now, laughing and talking to Peter rather than keeping quiet, but Trina’s eyes are on them and are sympathetic, and Lara Jean has never been more determined to make sure that she and Peter fix everything between them sooner rather than later.

—

As the kids are distracted by making their own ice cream sundaes, Peter and Lara Jean slip their shoes on, walking down the quiet road like they had done so many times before when they were teenagers and life was simpler. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about your question since you asked me,” Peter says, breaking the silence. “Lara Jean, I never wanted you to think that I was still in love with Gen.”

Lara Jean nods. Folding her arms across her chest, she sighs. “I just… the two of you just finalized your divorce. And I don’t want to be the rebound relationship. I can’t do that again.”

Peter stops, turning to face Lara Jean in concern. “You are absolutely not a rebound,” He says, voice full of conviction. “I have never seen you as my rebound relationship.”

He takes a breath, reaching forward to take her hands in his. “Lara Jean, I want to be with you,” He admits, smiling tugging at the corner of his mouth. “And from the moment I saw you again, I knew that I should have never let you go in the first place.”

Lara Jean smiles, taking a step forward to close the space between them. “I believe you,” She smiles, leaning up to kiss him. “You’re always going to have some sort of love for Gen the same way that I do for John. And I get it.” 

Peter nods, relief washing over him.

“So, where do we go from here?” She asks, staring up at him.

Peter smiles. “I want to make this serious. I want to call you my girlfriend, to take you on dates and not worry about having to sneak around,” He says, squeezing her hands. “I want to be able to tell the kids and not have to worry about them catching us or finding out some other way.”

“So you want to be my boyfriend?” She smirks, laughing when Peter relaxes and laughs along with her. 

“I think I put it a lot more romantically, but yes,” He laughs, leaning down to kiss her. “So, Lara Jean Covey, will you be my girlfriend?”

Lara Jean smiles, hand grazing the nape of his neck as she pulls him closer. “Yes, Peter Kavinsky, I will be your girlfriend,” She says softly, kissing him.

They walk the long way around the neighborhood holding hands, Peter teasing them about how high school this all feels. Lara Jean lets Peter do the honors of telling the group that things are finally official, which of course leads to a series of texts from all of them about how they knew it and they were happy for them.

“Do you think they’re more invested in this relationship than we are?” She laughs as she slides her phone back into her pocket, leaning closer to Peter. “I mean, they had bets on this.”

Peter laughs. “I don’t think they’re maybe more invested,” He decides after a moment. “But they are a little too invested. At least they mean well.”

They arrive back to the Covey’s to find the kids playing with water guns in the backyard, the sun slowly beginning to set. Peter and Lara Jean don’t announce the change to their relationship, they walk back in holding hands and sit close together on the sofa, Lara Jean’s hard falling against Peter’s shoulder, and it really says it all.

Peter and Lara Jean are officially back together.

—

Peter sits on the back patio of his mom’s house, soaking in the last night of being back in Virginia. The crickets chirp in the grass, there’s fireflies fluttering around between the trees, and Nora, who’s been fighting sleep, lays heavy against his chest, fingers tangled in the sleeve of his shirt.

“Daddy,” She asks, shifting. She’s getting too big for this, Peter knows, but he’s not ready to let go of these little moments. “Was that Lara Jean’s dad today?”

“It was,” Peter nods. His fingers dance along her back.

Nora nods, breathing against his shoulder. “How come you don’t have a dad?”

Peter breathes. “I do have a dad, baby,” He says carefully. “He’s just… we don’t see him.”

“Why not?”

Chewing on his lip, Peter stares back into his daughter’s eyes, smoothing her hair back away from her face. “You know how your mom and I are divorced?” He asks, waiting for Nora to nod. “Grandma and my dad are divorced. But my dad was not very nice, and so when they got divorced I didn’t see him anymore.”

He leaves out the parts about him cheating and leaving them for his new wife. Nora’s young, and while he doesn’t think they’ll ever have a relationship, he doesn’t want to taint that.

“Will we ever see him?”

“Maybe, yeah,” Peter decides. “But kiddo, I don’t really talk to him. You met him once, when you were very little.”

“Like as little as Leo?”

“As little as Leo,” Peter smiles. “I’m sorry you don’t get to know him, Nora, but I think it’s better for you.”

Nora nods. She chews on the corner of his lip, fingers tracing along the scar just by his mouth. “Do you miss him?”

Peter’s lips quirk into a smile. The question is unexpected, but there’s so much concern laced through her voice for 8 years old, and he can’t help but feel his heart squeeze. “A little bit, yeah. Sometimes I do,” He admits. “But you know what? I have the best mom in the world, your grandma. And she was the best person ever for me.”

Nora smiles, nodding. “She is the best,” She agrees, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Peter smiles, kissing the side of her head. He listens to her breathing until it evens out, and once he knows she’s asleep, he carefully brings her to bed.

His mom is waiting with a cup of tea when he returns to the kitchen, sliding it in front of him. “You used to fall asleep with me outside the same way she just did.”

Peter smiles, taking a sip. “I miss moments like that. Having space to lay outside and listen to nature.”

“You could always move back,” She muses, but both she and Peter know that isn’t an option, at least not right now.

There’s a beat of silence, one that Peter savors on their last night home, and then he looks back to his mom. “Nora asked about Dad tonight.”

His mom raise’s her eyebrows. “Did she? What did you tell her?”

“I told her that you and Dad got divorced, and that he wasn’t very nice and he moved away. She doesn’t need to know about the new wife and kids,” He smiles.

His mom smiles, nodding. “You could always try again to meet him.”

“No,” Peter shakes his head. “It was awful the first time around. Nora will remember this time. It’s just better this way, at least for now.”

His mom nods, leaning against the counter. “You know I’ll always support whatever you want with your father.”

Peter nods. He sinks into the chair at the island, sighing. “We should really try coming home more often.”

“Nora has a life in New York,” His mom reminds him. She smiles, watching him carefully. “I would love nothing more than to have you here all the time, or at least more often than you are. But you have to keep Nora’s best interest in mind. And I can always come visit you.”

“She’d love that,” He nods.

Walking around the island, his mom wraps her arms around his shoulders. “I love you, and I am so proud of you,” She whispers, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I know things have been rough the last few months, but I think this is the turning point. You seem… things seem better.”

“They are,” He nods, relaxing into her touch. “Lara Jean and I are official now.”

“Good,” She smiles, like maybe she knew this whole time. “It was only a matter of time, but I’m glad you’ve figured it out now,” She laughs. “Treat her right this time?”

“Definitely,” Peter nods. “I’m not — I won’t be an idiot this time around.”

“You better not be,” She smirks, walking back to take her mug. “It’s good to see you happy. On the other side of things.”

Peter nods, grabbing his mug as the two of them walking to the living room.

He savors the last night being home with his mom by watching a movie, and when they reluctantly go to bed that evening, he makes it a point to come visit more often, desperate for the small moments like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading/commenting/leaving kudos :) you're all the best <3
> 
> hope you're all staying safe and well :)
> 
> see you all next week!


	13. thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids have a lot of questions as things get serious.

In the weeks following Lara Jean and Peter becoming official, nothing really changes.

They spend their days when the kids aren’t with them going on dates or meeting up for coffee in the evenings. Lara Jean’s helped Peter plan out a project in the comfort of his apartment, notebooks full of ideas tossed around and a Powerpoint on Peter’s laptop that looks more professional than anything he’s done in his entire life.

Some evenings, long after Peter’s left work, he joins Lara Jean at the bakery and helps her with the pastries for the following morning. It’s like high school, in a way, where they both end up with flour on their cheeks and laughter fills the back room, and Peter feels himself falling in love quicker than he ever has before.

The weeks they have the kids are a little trickier. The kids are aware that they’re dating, it’s been met mostly with indifference, but they like to cherish their weeks with Max and Nora alone whenever possible.

“So when I’m at Dad’s house, do you and Peter hang out?” Max asks one night over dinner, reaching for his water. “Because you don’t have to take care of me and Nora?”

Lara Jean smiles. “Yeah, sometimes we hang out. It’s a little easier when you’re at your dad’s because we don’t have to worry about missing you guys or finding a babysitter.”

Max nods, smiling. “Nora and I play on the playground sometimes when we’re with Dad. He and Gen talk like you and Peter talk,” He explains. “Does that mean that they’re going to date too?”

Lara Jean smiles. “No, it doesn’t. Your dad has Anna, remember?” She reminds him. “And Gen is dating someone too. They’re not going to be together like Peter and I are.”

“Did you date Peter before?”

Lara Jean furrows her eyebrows. “Who told you that?”

She smiles when Max blushes, shrugging. “No one. But Dad told me that you knew Peter for a very long time.”

“So you’re just being clever and figuring it out,” She laughs. “He’s right about that,” She says. “We became friends in middle school,” She explains. “And we did date before, but I married your dad because I was in love with him.”

She stands up, beginning to clear the dishes and get started on putting things in the dishwasher. “How come you and Dad didn’t stay together? Do you not love him like you love Peter?”

She pauses, nearly dropping the glass down into the sink. Leaning against the counter, she turns off the water and looks back at her son. “Baby, I love your father very much, but we were not very good married.”

Max takes a bite of peas, sighing. “But didn’t you like being married to him?”

“Yes,” She breathes. “But Max, it’s complicated.” She walks back over to stand in front of her son, leaning down so she’s at his level. “I love your father. I always will. He gave me the greatest gift in the world, which is you,” She smiles. “But life is really hard sometimes, and your dad and I are better off as friends, I promise you. Your life will be much happier with Dad and I as friends.”

Max contemplates it for a moment before nodding. “Are you sure you and Dad won’t ever get back together?”

She gives him a small smile, nodding. “I’m positive,” She says. “Besides, you like Peter. And you like Anna, right?”

“She’s really nice,” He nods.

“Then think about it like you get two parents and two other people who care a whole lot about you.”

Max seems satisfied by the answer, finishing his dinner and carrying his plate to the sink. He runs back to watch TV while Lara Jean cleans up, his questions running through her brain quicker than ever before.

—

The first time Peter sleeps over Lara Jean’s, he’s shocked by how similar her apartment looks to her college dorm.

The blanket is thrown over the back of the sofa perfectly, Max’s toys are piled neatly in a bin in the corner, and for a moment Peter has to laugh at how his apartment looked like the exact opposite of this when she came over before.

“I don’t really care about what your apartment looked like,” Lara Jean muses as she walks over to him. “All I really cared about that night was being with you.”

He laughs, pulling her to sit on his lap. “Oh really? Are you sure about that?”

She smiles, kissing him. “I am positive,” She smirks. “And all I care about right now is bringing you to my bedroom and having sex with you.”

Peter raises his eyebrows. “Desperate?” He smirks, lacing their fingers together. “Show me the way then, Covey.”

He stands up, following her back into her bedroom. He shuts the door, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, and laughs when she falls underneath him, kissing down her collarbone and slipping her top off.

“I love you,” He mumbles against her skin, gently trailing lower. It’s a phrase Lara Jean’s heard Peter say so many times, namely when they were younger and feverishly in love and unaware of the challenges that laid ahead of them, but it’s come up again most recently in the few months they’ve made things official.

She moans, pressing back into the mattress as Peter painstakingly removes her pants, teasing her. “I love you too,” She whispers back as if that’ll make him go faster, but it just earns a larger grin from him.

She definitely loves the way they say it now more than ever.

—

“Let’s take the kids to the beach for the weekend next week,” Lara Jean states, tracing patterns against Peter’s chest.

He laughs, fingers running through her hair. “Are you serious?”

Moving to sit up on her elbow, Lara Jean shrugs. “Why not? It’s their first weekend of summer that they’re spending with us. Max loves the beach, and judging by who her father is, I’m assuming Nora also loves the beach?”

“She does,” Peter smiles.

“So then we take them away. Get them out of the city, let them run around the boardwalk and eat too much sugar and spend a weekend being best friends, and we get a weekend just being alone and not having to worry about anything else like work or friends.”

Peter sighs, letting it run through in his mind. “Are we going to be able to find a place to stay?”

Lara Jean’s face softens. “I’m sure there’s a place or two still available,” She offers, leaning over and grabbing her laptop from the nightstand. She sorts through beach rentals, and, when she finds one that overlooks the ocean, she impulsively books it.

“You need to get away. Get out of that head of yours and relax with our babies,” She smiles. Leaning over, she kisses him quickly. “It’ll be a good time.”

He nods, leaning back against the pillows. “Are we going to sleep together? Do the kids share the other room?” He asks, staring at the ceiling.

Lara Jean looks up at him, smiling. “You really are nervous about this, aren’t you?” She asks. When he nods, she leans over and kisses him. “Do you want to share a bed when we go away? We’re not hiding this from the kids anymore, so it’s not like it’d be weird.”

Peter shrugs. “I _always_ want to share a bed with you,” He reminds her. “But what if they freak out over it?”

“Then we adapt,” Lara Jean shrugs. She smiles, running her fingers through his hair. “Who would’ve thought I’d be the calm one about all of this?”

“It’s a nice change of pace having you be the confident one,” He admits, smiling up at her. “But I’m going to trust you with this. Like I do with most things. We go to the beach, share the bed and let the kids have the other bedroom with the two beds, and everything will be perfect.”

Her smile grows wider, leaning down to kiss him softly. “I love when you trust me. And I love you,” She laughs, moving to lay against him.

—

“So you want to go to the beach, right?" Peter asks, setting Nora’s bowl of cereal in front of her. He moves to stand behind her, expertly French braiding her hair for camp. "We’ll just go for the weekend, you won’t miss any days with Mom.”

Nora takes a bite of cereal, nodding around Peter’s grasp. “We’re going to go with Lara Jean and Max?” She asks, Peter humming in affirmation. “Yeah, I want to go. I want to go on vacation with Max!”

Peter laughs. “Is going away with Dad not good enough for you anymore?” He teases, tickling her sides as he drops a kiss to the top of her head. “I get it, Max is way more fun than your dad, huh?”

“You’re fun too, Dad,” She sighs, rolling her eyes. “But Max is my age and we can ride all the rides on the boardwalk together. That way you don’t have to anymore.”

“Are you saying I’m too old?” He teases. He turns back, making his coffee. “I can still hang with you, you know. I may be getting old, but I love the roller coaster.”

“You told me last time it made you feel sick,” She counters, laughing around another bite of cereal. “Maybe we can all go on together.”

“Okay, fine. Lara Jean and I will ride together, and you and Max can ride together. Deal?” He asks, smiling when Nora agrees to the compromise.

There’s a beat of silence as Peter finishes making their lunches, Nora eating her cereal at a painfully slow rate. “Dad,” She says after a moment, waiting until Peter turns around. “Are you and Lara Jean going to get married?”

Peter raises his eyebrows, quickly composing himself. “What made you ask that?”

Shrugging, Nora slides off the stool at the counter and brings her bowl to the sink. “Mom and Kevin are talking about getting married,” She says. “And you love Lara Jean, right?”

“Right,” Peter agrees warily. “Your mom and Kevin talk about getting married with you?”

Nora shakes her head. “They talk about it in the other room when I’m watching a movie. But Kevin isn’t really that quiet,” She smiles. “I like Kevin, Dad. And Mom is really happy, and I want her to get married to him.”

“I’m glad your mom is happy,” He says. He means it, really, doesn’t even have to think about how this is better for he and Gen because he knows it is.

“And you’re happy with Lara Jean,” Nora continues. “And I really like Lara Jean. So does that mean you’re going to marry her?”

“Nora,” Peter sighs. “I love Lara Jean, and maybe one day we’ll get married, but that’s not something I think you need to worry about.”

Nora slips on her sneakers, looking up at him. “But if you do get married, do I get to be in the wedding? And would Max and I would be brother and sister?”

Peter smiles, grabbing his work bag. “You and Max will absolutely get to be in the wedding. And you and Max would be step-siblings, which is almost the same thing,” He explains. “You would get to say you were brother and sister if you wanted to.”

“I’d want to,” Nora nods, opening the front door and walking into the hallway. “But when we would live together, I don't want to share a room with him.”

Peter laughs, locking their front door. “I think we’re talking about 5 steps too far ahead in the process, kiddo. But if we ever move in together, you and Max would have your own rooms.”

Nora looks back at him, puzzled. “But we only have two bedrooms. And so does Max’s apartment.”

“Then I guess we’d have to find a new place. With at least three bedrooms,” He smiles, leading her down the hall. “But Nora, this conversation stays between us, and it’s not something you need to worry about. Okay, kiddo?”

“Fine,” Nora relents.

She jumps off the stoop of their apartment building as the two of them make their way towards camp around the corner, and while normally the morning would be filled with mindless chatter and updates about everything in Nora’s life, today his mind is preoccupied.

He can’t stop thinking about the thought of marrying Lara Jean. About growing old with her, like he once always thought he would. Raising Nora and Max together, maybe even having kids of their own.

He does want all of that. He wants to be able to call Lara Jean his wife, to love her and be with her the way he thought he always would be. And while it probably won’t happen soon or quickly, he’s more than willing to wait around until they’re ready.

He’s going to be with Lara Jean for the rest of his life. No more mistakes, no more messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few chapters left!
> 
> thanks for reading/commenting/leaving kudos :)
> 
> see you next sunday!!


	14. fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean take the kids to the beach, and Peter makes a big decision.

On their weekend away at the beach, Nora and Max revel in being out of the city, spending all of their first day running in and out of the waves and building sandcastles just in front of where Peter and Lara Jean had set all of their things down.

“I told you this would be good for us,” Lara Jean smiles, reaching across to take Peter’s hand. “You haven’t looked at your phone all day, the kids are happily building sandcastles and moats, and we’re away from the congestion of the city. What more could you really ask for?”

“Nothing else,” Peter sighs, leaning his head back and squeezing Lara Jean’s hand. He watches both kids, the way Nora dictates where things should go and Max meticulously packed the sand into the pails and stacked them with ease. “Did he learn to build like that from John?”

Lara Jean peers over her sunglasses, smiling as she shakes her head. “Ironically, no. John is pretty hopeless when it comes to sandcastles,” She laughs. “Kitty taught him. They once spent the entire day building a huge castle that he could walk into. He talks about it to this day. I’m sure he’ll ask if we can recreate it at least three times this weekend.”

“I’m going to try to rival Kitty’s sandcastle tomorrow,” Peter decides, turning back when Nora stands in front of him.

“Daddy can you take Max and me down to the water?”

“After more sunscreen,” Lara Jean interjects, digging through the bag to find the sunscreen for them. She supervises both of the kids, liberally applying another layer while Peter helps Max, taking both of their hands and bringing them down to the waters edge.

Lara Jean watches, snapping photos of Peter holding both kids hands running in and out of the water, their laughter heard from a mile away. The three splash around, carefully going deeper, and before she has a chance to stop them both kids are running back and hugging her, laughing as she gets wet from their bathing suits.

“Daddy told us to come hug you,” Nora smiles, pushing her hair back away from her face. “Max, do you want to build more of the sandcastle?”

“Yeah!” Max smiles, the two of them sitting back in front of them to continue their work. Peter laughs, sitting down and rubbing his hair with the towel.

“You’re hilarious, Kavinsky,” Lara Jean rolls her eyes, smiling. “Having the kids come and hug me.”“You were looking a little hot,” He shrugged, smirking. “You liked it, don’t lie.”Lara Jean smiles, picking her book up. “I remember doing the same thing to my dad. I can’t really get mad about it now that it’s happened to me.”

She pauses, picking up her phone and texting a photo to Chris.

_Pretty sure I’m in love even more now. Also he’s so good with the kids and I’m so glad I pushed for this trip._

She continues reading her book as the kids finish their sandcastle and move to lay on their towels, eventually falling asleep underneath the umbrella.

Peter and Lara Jean revel in the quiet, and when they carefully pack up their things, Lara Jean turns to look at both of their kids. “Do we wake them up now?”

“Can you carry our things back to the apartment?” He asks, looking back to how far they have to walk. “I can carry both kids so we don’t have to wake them up.”

Lara Jean grabs their things, nodding. “Deal. Just grab their towels, we’ll lay them out when we’re back.”Carefully, Peter managers to maneuver to have both kids in his arms. Max stirs against his shoulder before settling, sleeping the entire walk back to the apartment.

He places the kids on the sofas, covering them with blankets and moving to help Lara Jean put everything away. “Just leave it outside, we’ll use it all again tomorrow,” She whispers, laying out the towels and going back in to get changed. Peter pulls her back, smiling as he presses a kiss to her lips.

“I love you. Thank you for making us take this trip,” He whispers, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiles, leaning up. “I love you, too,” She mumbles, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Later tonight we celebrate?” She smirks, laughing when Peter kisses down her jaw, moaning.

“Wish we could celebrate now,” He mumbles, letting his hands roam before finally letting her go.

“Keep your cool, Kavinsky. Soon enough.”

—

Lara Jean makes dumplings for dinner.

It’s a feat in itself when they’re at home, let alone when they’re using a kitchen in a rental that’s not theirs. The kids eagerly help, stuffing the dough and helping Lara Jean pinch it closed so she can put them on the stove. Peter watches for a while, amazed at the way Lara Jean navigates the task with ease, and promptly serves her a cocktail the minute she has a free moment.

“Why don’t you guys go wash your hands so we can get ready to eat,” She says to both kids, watching as they run off to the bathroom, giving Peter a chance to pin Lara Jean against the counter and kiss her.

“How did you manage that?”

“A lot of patience,” She laughs, leaning up to kiss him again. “But for me completing that feat, you have to put them both to bed.”

“You jerk,” He laughs, pulling away when the kids come running back and take their seats at the table.

Peter listens to the chatter around the table, both kids excitedly talking about what they wanted to do the following day and asking if they could go to the boardwalk. Peter obliges in all of their requests, promises they’ll make time for all of it, and shares a smile with Lara Jean across the table.

For a moment, he lets himself think about the future. About how this could be their reality most nights. Sitting around the table for dinner, listening to the kids stories from school or events they had coming up. Maybe even one day having kids together.

It’s a reality he wants to live in. Maybe now more than ever. He thinks maybe it was always destined to happen this way. The two of them growing apart to find their way back together. And while it’s not something he would’ve wanted initially, it seems to fit perfectly now.

Their kids get along as if they had known each other their whole lives, he and Lara Jean are now both mature adults, and things just feel right. Better than he could’ve ever imagined.

Lara Jean cleans up the kitchen while Peter wrestles both kids to bed, making up a silly story with them until the laughs turn into light snores. He kisses both of them on the forehead, joining Lara Jean out on the deck for quiet time, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

“They go to sleep okay?” She asked, smiling as she hands him the tea she made.

“Perfectly,” He promises. “The sun wore them out, I think. That nap didn’t even phase them.”

The silence falls between them, comfortable. Lara Jean listens to the waves, pressing back against the chair. “I’m really happy with how things are now, but I think the way it worked out… me marrying John, I think that was the right move when we were younger.”

“Me too,” Peter concedes. “I wasn’t ready to be a husband to you back then. I don’t… I’m not even sure I was ready to be a husband when Gen and I got married.”

“I chose John because he gave me that stability,” Lara Jean concedes. She pulls her legs up to rest beneath her, sighing. “You were an amazing boyfriend. Clearly the best if I’ve kept coming back to you,” she laughs, “But it was so hard for us. You had lacrosse in college, I was doing clubs and working on my studies. It shouldn’t have been so hard. And John was right there.”

Peter hums in agreements. “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Lara Jean,” He replies. “I knew the long drives back and forth for us to see each other for less than a day weren’t working. We had less time for each other, and John was right there.”

He pauses, staring out at the moon reflecting off the ocean. “You and John just clicked. You always have. And I think I knew if I let you go, you would be in good hands. He would take care of you better than I ever could. And he did, right? He gave you this amazing life and probably the most perfect son in the world, and I think that has to count for something.”

Lara Jean smiles. “You gave me plenty of happy moments, Peter,” She reminds him. “And besides, look where we are now. Back together, with our kids as best friends. Just like we thought it would be when we planned for it to be the two of us that got married.”

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Lara Jean takes a moment to compose her thoughts. “You know I’m a big believer in everything happens for a reason,” She begins. She turns to look at him, smiling in the glow of the porch light. “And while I wish I got my fairytale ending on my first marriage, I’m glad that all of that heartache and pain led me back to you.”  
“You were always my happy ending, Peter,” She says firmly. “Even when I didn’t believe it, even when I wished myself to think that John was going to be it. It was always you. And I don’t know why I was so in denial before, but I’m saying it out loud right now,” She pauses, taking a breath.

“I was meant to be with you, Peter Kavinsky. And maybe it took us failed marriages and two happy kids and a few years apart, but this time together has never made me so sure of the fact that you and I were destined to grow old together.”

Peter smiles, setting his tea down and leaning over. “You are my happy ending, Lara Jean Covey,” He whispers, cupping her face. “And I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize this, but I’m going to make up for lost time now. I don’t want to let you slip away again. I can’t let you slip away again.”

Carefully, Lara Jean presses her lips to his. “You won’t,” She mumbles, kissing him again. “You won’t lose me again.”  
Peter smiles, standing up and carrying her back into their bedroom, slowly removing the t-shirt she had planned to sleep in. “Good, because I’d miss this,” he laughs, kisses trailing down her skin, making her gasp.

—

Long after Lara Jean took a shower and went to sleep herself, Peter mumbled something about not being tired and that he’d be in soon. Lara Jean nodded, kissed him goodnight, and shut the door quietly behind her.

Peter _was_ hungry, and he did make himself a sandwich, but he mostly waited until Gabe and Trevor were both free, FaceTiming them with his heart hammering in his chest.

“I want to ask Lara Jean to marry me,” He said once they were both on and they exchanged hellos, sinking back into the sofa. “I think I always knew I wanted to, but this weekend just solidified it.”

Neither boy said anything, which didn’t necessarily make Peter feel any better.

“I know you guys have been back together less than a year, and you have the kids and whatever, but this is by far the wisest decision you’ve ever made,” Gabe finally says. “You were always meant to be with Lara Jean.”

“I agree,” Trevor nods. “You and Lara Jean are perfect for each other. And if this is you asking us for our blessing, we’re both absolutely behind this.”

Peter laughs, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m nervous about how the kids are going to take it though, you know? I don't want Max to feel like I’m betraying John, and I don’t want Nora to think that this means I don’t care about her.”

“Aren’t the kids best friends?” Trevor asks, laughing. “They’re going to love the thought of being siblings. And there’s always going to be growing pains with blending families, but if anyone can handle it, it’d be you two.”

Peter laughs, nodding. “Okay, so when we get back home and Nora is with Gen, I’m going to go ring shopping. I’ll text you guys pictures.”

“Better text Chris, too. You know she’ll be much better at that than we are,” Gabe laughs.

“That’s fair,” Peter shrugs, laughing. “And then when I plan to do it, I’ll make sure if you guys can’t be there we at least can FaceTime you or whatever.”Both boys agree, and Trevor leans back, smiling. “It’s good to see you this happy. So settled with someone new,” He decides, to which Gabe immediately agrees.

Peter forces Gabe to talk about how his life is, and Trevor informs them of all of Leo’s latest milestones, promising to send more photos and videos.

When they finally hang up and Peter crawls into bed beside Lara Jean, he laughs when she curls up beside him.

It’s not the first night they’ve slept together, but he’s glad to know that if all goes perfectly, it’ll be far from being the last night they sleep together as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading/commenting/leaving kudos <3 <3 <3
> 
> just two chapters left!
> 
> see you next sunday :)
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	15. fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with some help, Peter pops the question.

Peter is almost embarrassed to admit that he didn’t think an 8 year old’s baseball game would get this crowded.

People pack into the stands, Nora sits beside him talking to one of her friends who’s brother is on the team, and together they have begun to make it a habit to come to as many games as possible.

John arrives, removing his tie and putting it into his bag. He smiles at Lara Jean, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and shaking Peter’s hand, saying a quick hello to Nora before sitting down beside Peter. “I heard rumors about you coming to games, sorry I haven’t seen you yet. Work has been a little insane.”

“It’s fine,” Peter smiles. “I didn’t really know what to expect about coming. If you’d want me here or whatever,” He laughs.

“Of course I do. You’re a big part of Max’s life now, right? I mean, I would hope that you’d want to support him at his games.”

Peter nods, folding his hands in his lap. “He’s a great kid, McClaren,” Peter smiles. They watch the game, and then he turns back to him. “The perfect mix of you and Lara Jean.”

John laughs. “Thankfully someone gave him some athletic talent. He’s not totally doomed despite having two athletically challenged people for parents.”

There’s a beat of silence, one that’s filled with anxiousness as Max goes up to bat, and relief when he reaches base safely, Nora moving to sit with Lara Jean so they can cheer extra loud.

“I’m um…. I’m going to propose to Lara Jean,” Peter plucks up the courage to say out of nowhere, and then loses all nerve to look at John, turning back to the game. “I have the ring and I know this is absolutely what I want. I got her dad’s blessing, and I’m planning on asking Max like, the night before I propose, just so the kids don’t spoil anything. But um, yeah.”

“And you’re coming to me for final approval?” John asks. He’s amused, and Peter finds the nerve to look back and find John beaming at him. “Obviously I’m joking. You don't need my approval.”

“No, I know,” Peter nods. “I just… I thought you’d want to know? That your son is going to have me in his life forever.”

“And I’m happy about that,” John nods. “Peter, we were really great friends. And I always liked having you to hang out with. You are absolutely someone I’d want in my son’s life. Helping mold him into a young man and then an adult,” He assures him. “And you’re not so bad at sports, which is a bonus.”

Peter laughs. “I know you and Anna are serious, and I know you and Lara Jean are both glad that Max has all these people in his life. I’m just glad that I get to be one of them.”

“Same with Nora,” John reminds him. “She’s a great girl, Peter. You and Gen are raising one hell of a kid.”

“We’re trying,” Peter smiles.

“You know, you and Lara Jean are meant to be,” John says after a minute, smiling. “I mean, I always thought that in high school and college, but finding your way back to each other now? It has to be fate.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so,” John smiles. "And I know you two are going to be happy together. I’m happy for you guys. And don't worry about her not saying yes, we both know she’ll immediately agree.”

Peter laughs, the tension leaving his shoulders. “So we have your blessing?” Peter asks, smiling.

“Not that you need it, but yes, you absolutely have my blessing,” He promises.

Peter leaves the baseball game that night with a win for Max and a lot better feeling about his decision to ask Lara Jean to marry him.

—

“Yes!” Max immediately says when Peter asks how he’d feel about him marrying Lara Jean, which makes Peter feel a whole lot better about this than he had even five minutes ago.

“Nora would be my sister?” He follows up, and before Peter can answer, Nora steps in.

“Uh huh! I would get to be your sister and we’d live together when we’re not at our other parents,” Nora explains cheerfully, holding onto Max’s arms. “Isn’t that so cool?”

Max nods, turning back to Peter. “When are you going to ask her?”

“Tomorrow,” Peter says, looking between the two of them. “But I need you both to keep this a secret. No telling your mom, right Max?”

“Right,” He nods. “I’ll be quiet about it Peter, I promise.”

Peter nods, smiling as he ruffles both kids hair. “Want to get ice cream before we go to the bakery? We’ll bring your mom a treat for working late tonight.”

Both kids nod, holding hands as they walk down the street just in front of him, talking excitedly about how they are going to get to be siblings. Peter listens to their conversation, smiles, and texts the group chat the thumbs up emoji with a picture of the kids walking just ahead of him, to which he receives a million excited emojis in reply.

It was finally happening.

—

Chris, Mark, Gabe, Trevor and Harper all come to New York to help with the engagement. Trevor and Harper, who are enjoying their first weekend away from being parents to two kids, offer to take Max and Nora to the park to burn off some energy.

Chris, Mark and Gabe take care of the setting for where Peter is going to propose, finding a private nook in Central Park and texting Peter photos of the location. He immediately agrees to their first suggestion, thinks back to all the times he and Lara Jean stopped to gaze out at the pond from those spots on date nights, and tries to will his nerves to calm down the rest of the day as he stares at the ring while getting ready.

He tried to keep things as normal as possible, which was easier said than done when he realized he was asking her on a date during the week they had the kids. “I know we don’t normally go places without the kids those weeks, but Trevor and Harper are here for Harper’s work event, and they asked if they could have a special day with Nora and one of her friends. She really wants it to be Max, so I figured it’d be perfect.”

The lies come out easily, and Lara Jean, who can usually see right through them, doesn’t seem to catch onto this one. He breathes a sigh of relief.

Lara Jean bites her lip, sighing. “Are you sure they don’t mind Max tagging along?” She asks for the millionth time, tapping her fingers against the table in the bakery. “As long as they don’t mind, then yes, absolutely we can go on a date. I just don’t want him to be intruding.”

Peter smiles. “Of course they don’t mind. They want to have a day with the kids, and Nora really wants Max to be there. They’ll have fun,” He promises.

Lara Jean nods. “Okay, yeah. We’ll go on a date while they hang out with them then,” She smiles, kissing him quickly before leaving to go back to work where she’s needed.

Peter texts the group, smiling as he walks back to his own work. _Everything is falling into place. I’ll text you when we leave the restaurant._

Now to just pull all of this off without her suspecting.

—

The ring is burning a hole in his pocket.

He sits through the entire dinner with one hand constantly feeling for the box, fearing that it was going to fall out. He isn’t sure how much longer he can take, but he also worries that if he’s too obvious, Lara Jean is going to catch on to what’s going on.

So he jumps into the one thing he can talk about — Nora’s lacrosse team. Lara Jean asked how things were going, and Peter talks about it. How Nora’s been doing well and keeping up with the older girls, once they find out the schedule he’ll let her know so she and Max can come to a game, and he’s proud of his daughter for following in his footsteps.

Lara Jean smiles, promises that they’ll be at as many games as possible, and talks about how much she loves that Nora and Max are best friends and loving hanging out as much as they do.

Peter signs for the bill with shaking hands, hearing Lara Jean’s laugh when she notices his fingers. “Are you okay? Why are your hands shaking?” She asks, half amused and also a hint of concern laced behind her voice.

“‘m fine,” Peter sighs, shaking his head as he sets the pen down. “Don’t know why my hand is shaking like that.”

“Should we be concerned?” She laughs, looking at him. “Do you need to see a doctor?”

He manages a smile, shaking his head. “Of course not, no,” He promises, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take, using his other hand to double check the ring is still there. “Come on, I want to walk through Central Park before we go save Trevor and Harper from our children.”

Lara Jean smiles, rolling her eyes as she takes his hand, the two of them walking back out into the warm summer air of New York City.

—

Lara Jean starts to suspect something is going on when Peter starts slowing down their walk. He’s talking about how many times they’ve walked past here and the bike races Max and Nora have had, and suddenly her heart starts hammering, an excited anxiousness filling her.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about our future,” He begins, looking at her as she squeezes his hand. “Or more like, what it would look like with the two of us together.”

He walks further, leading her up the rocks and out to the small space between the trees that Chris, Mark and Gabe had decorated and set out lights just before they got there. “I’ve let you go too many times, Covey. I let you walk out of my life too many times when I should’ve been fighting for you to stay. I’m not doing that again."

Reaching for the ring, Peter smiles as he slowly drops down to one knee. “Covey, I cannot imagine a life without you in it. I can’t imagine waking up and not being able to call you my wife, or being able to make new memories and have more adventures with our kids.”

Opening the box, he smiles up at Lara Jean. “So, Lara Jean Covey, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She says immediately, laughing. “Oh my god, yes. Yes, Peter Kavinsky, of course I will marry you,” She says quickly, holding her finger out as Peter slides the ring on, standing up and kissing her.

“Holy shit, how did you do all of this?” She laughs when she’s calmed down slightly, pressing her face against his chest.

Peter smiles, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “I had a lot of help,” He laughs, watching as the kids run out from behind the trees, going to hug them as the adults hang back, smiling.

“Oh my god,” Lara Jean says, and she’s crying all over again and hugging both of their kids, going back over to hug Chris, Mark, Gabe, Trevor and Harper. “I should’ve known they didn’t willingly take the kids when they’re on their first kidless trip,” She laughs. “You guys.”

“We filmed the whole thing, Gabe took a ton of photos, and now we’re all going to take more so you can have these memories,” Chris instructs, laughing as she directs a small photoshoot with the family after the proposal, pulling Lara Jean to the side for a quiet moment.

“I am so happy for you, LJ,” She says, hugging her. “You and Peter were meant to be. You’re destined to be together, and I’m so glad we’re finally getting to witness it.”

Lara Jean smiles, her lame attempts to not start crying again proving to be pointless. “Thank you for helping him pull all of this off. I mean getting proposed to at sunset in the middle of Central Park? How am I supposed to ever have this moment topped?” She laughs.

“Maybe it doesn’t ever get topped,” Chris shrugs. “But I know we’re going to give the wedding a run for its money,” She laughs.

Lara Jean rolls her eyes, falling back into her arms for a quick hug.

—

As a celebration, Lara Jean relaxes the rules and allows a sleepover at Peter’s apartment. The kids are over the moon, curling up in sleeping bags on Nora’s bedroom floor, their laughs heard in the living room until well past their bedtime.

Peter pulls Lara Jean into his side when they crawl into bed themselves, smiling. “So today was a total surprise?” He asks.

“Completely,” Lara Jean laughs. “I know we talked about getting married, spending the rest of our lives together, I just… I didn’t think you were actually going to get it all together so soon.”

“Normally you’d be right,” Peter laughs. He answers a few texts from his mom, laughing at how excited both of their families were, and then turns back to his fiancée. “But I didn’t see the point in waiting. I know you and I are destined to be together, and I knew that this is something you wanted, too. So why not make it official now?”

Lara Jean rolls onto her side, leaning up to kiss Peter. “I am so glad that you did,” She mumbles, cupping his face. “And having all of our friends be here to help with the surprise?”

“It just seemed fitting,” He shrugs, laughing. “I can’t believe we’re finally getting married.”

“Me either,” She whispers, pressing her head against his chest. “We need to start looking for a bigger place.”

Peter laughs, vibrating through Lara Jean’s cheek. “Next thing on our list, definitely,” He promises.

They fall asleep tangled together underneath the sheets, and the next morning when Nora and Max join them and squish into the bed, both Peter and Lara Jean share a knowing smile.

This was their future, and neither of them could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! you're all the best
> 
> next week is the last chapter :( i'm so sad :(
> 
> see you then! <3 <3 <3


	16. epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into the future.

They marry on a warm spring Saturday in Dr. Covey’s backyard in front of family and close friends.

After a lot of back and forth, a lot of making up their minds and changing them again, Peter and Lara Jean decide on keeping the wedding small, especially since this was both of their second weddings and neither of them really had interest in a huge ceremony. It was a given that they were having it back in Virginia, and, when they looked at the guest list and realized they achieved their dream of just close family and friends, Dr. Covey offered up the backyard.

“You two used to hang out back there when you were younger, it seems fitting to be married back there now,” He explained with a smile, and Lara Jean had cheered over FaceTime while Peter laughs, immediately agreeing to the idea.

They plan it perfectly so the wedding falls on Max and Nora’s spring break. Taking the week off from work, they travel back to help with final preparations, setting up the backyard and finalizing the cake and food menu, and soak in their final week before they were married in the place where they grew up together.

The wedding is perfect. The sun shines brightly, a warm spring day making way for the two of them. Flowers line the aisle, Nora dutifully takes her place as flower girl, standing just in front of Peter as Max walks down the aisle with the rings, positioning himself in front of Lara Jean when she arrives.

They involve the kids in the ceremony, letting them help with the rings and stand by their sides as they said their vows. It was important to both Peter and Lara Jean, having them part of the ceremony, and the kids were both ecstatic that they got to wear fancy clothes and stand with their parents as they became step siblings.

The honeymoon was decided on St. Martin, where they laid on the beach and drank far too many cocktails and worried about nothing but just being together after bringing the kids back to New York to stay with Gen and John. It was the most relaxing week since opening the bakery for Lara Jean, and Peter, who wondered if he ever would get a vacation like this again, soaked in every single moment of their week alone with his wife and no kids.

When they arrive back to New York, the battle to find a new place begins. They tour apartments until they find a three bedroom with a large kitchen and space for the whole family that’s still close to school and the bakery, immediately putting a deposit on it.

Moving takes an entire weekend and help from Owen and Kitty, which mostly consists of arranging and rearranging Max and Nora’s rooms. Peter is incredibly patient, and when he senses Lara Jean is at her wits end with both kids insisting they need their bed in yet another spot in the room (that she didn’t necessarily agree with), he tells her to go pick up dinner, leaving a kiss on her cheek and promise in her ear that if she took the long way to and from the restaurant, he wouldn’t blame her.

Living as a family of four isn’t always smooth sailing. Max and Nora begin bickering on the weeks they’re together, mainly over little things. Movies they watch on the weekend, the spaces where they do their homework. Who’s night it is to pick what they have for dinner. Peter and Lara Jean are seasoned in fights with siblings, manage to contain most squabbles, and have the kids laughing not long after they fight even begins.

Eventually, when the adjustment period settles and a semblance of a routine is formed with the kids, Peter and Lara Jean start the discussion of having kids of their own.

“I’m getting older, Peter,” Lara Jean reminds him one night as she packs the kids lunches, looking at her husband. “We’re both getting older. So if we’re absolutely serious about wanting to have a kid together, we need to think about starting to try soon.”

“Okay,” Peter nods, he hands her a bottle of water for both lunchboxes. He walks behind her, snaking his hands around her waist. “Lara Jean, I’ve known from the minute we got back together that I wanted to have kids with you,” He mumbles. “So, if you’re absolutely on the same page as me, then I think we should make a baby.”

Lara Jean laughs, turning to lean back against the counter. “Good news for you, Peter Kavinsky, because I definitely want to have a baby with you,” She smirks, leaning up to kiss him. 

He picks her up, the two of them stumbling down the hallway to their bedroom, laughing as he tosses her back onto the bed.

—

Oliver Matthew Kavinsky is born just after the turn of the new year, and looks exactly like Peter. He marvels at the tiny boy in his wife’s arms in the hospital, savoring the first quiet moment in the hospital with just the three of them. 

“Can you believe we’re going to do this all over again?” He asks, stroking his finger across Oliver’s cheek.

Lara Jean laughs, shaking her head. “Definitely not. It doesn’t feel real," She mumbles. “The kids are going to be over the moon about him.”

“I can’t wait for them to get here,” He agrees, kissing the top of his wife’s head.

Initially, Max and Nora are head over heels in love with Oliver. They dote over him in the hospital, and on the weeks they were with Peter and Lara Jean, they did anything they could to help out. Most of their evenings were spent with the three kids laying on the floor on Oliver’s playmat, the two older kids laughing at Oliver’s uncoordinated movements.

And then the novelty wore off. The kids love for their brother was overshadowed by the frustration they felt when he would cry most of the night, or need Peter or Lara Jean’s attention. Peter and Lara Jean felt helpless, and then began tag-teaming special nights with the kids to give them the attention they both needed and deserved. Lara Jean would take them for ice cream and long walks, and Peter took them to run off energy at the park or play games until dusk fell and it was time to go home.

It took a few months, but slowly they settled into a routine. Oliver was able to do more things, the kids were more understanding of the circumstances and why Oliver needed them more, and the weeks all three kids there felt a little less like chaos and a lot more like the family Peter and Lara Jean had envisioned.

They’re not naive. They both know this is going to take time to fully gel as a family. There’s going to be good periods, adjustment periods, and everything little milestone in between. Eventually Oliver will be old enough to understand that he stays with Lara Jean and Peter all the time while Max and Nora still split between them and Gen and John. And that’s something that fills Peter with dread when he thinks about having to explain it in a way that doesn’t sound like favoritism to Oliver over the older kids.

But for now, they take the bad moments as they come. Dealing with jealousy when Max leaves early one weekend to attend a boys camping trip with John and his friends. Nora staying with Gen an extra few days in the summer so she can go on vacation in Florida. The attention suddenly going from solely on them to split between them and their two siblings.

But they also revel in the good moments. The long nights at the park, Oliver learning to laugh and then crawl. Max and Nora doing well in school, adjusting to their new apartment and their weeks spent apart. Oliver’s first birthday, the older kids celebrating their respective birthdays. 

And maybe things won’t always be perfect. Lara Jean is a realist these days. She’s prepared herself for hardships between she and Peter this time around. 

And they do come. Sometimes they come out of nowhere, and leave her spending more hours at the bakery until things settle at home. Sometimes they’re brewing, long left under the surface until they bubble up to the top.

But they always get through it. Sometimes it takes tears, sometimes it’s long chats on the sofa until they both feel like they’ve gotten it all out of their system. Sometimes it’s laughing at how ridiculous they’re being.

But not once as Lara Jean or Peter ever felt like their marriage was in trouble. 

And maybe that’s the best part of all of this. That at the end of the day, Peter and Lara Jean go home to a place that is full of love and happiness and everything they could’ve asked for when they reunited. They make memories with their kids, laugh more than they argue, and both know that no matter what happens, this is forever.

They went about it in a different way. And in a way, losing touch was the best thing to ever happen to them. They had the life experience, had time away from each other, and now both knew exactly what they had always hoped to be true.

It was Lara Jean and Peter forever, us against the world.

And nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so so much for taking the time to read this fic/leave comments/kudos. it honestly means the world, and i'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much!
> 
> while i don't have any concrete plans for another fic for these two as of yet, i'm sure it will only be a matter of time before i come up with something :) hopefully i'll be back with these two sooner rather than later!!
> 
> you guys are all the best, thank youu <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be on Sundays! :)
> 
> title of the fic is from All I've Ever Known from Hadestown the musical :)
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr [here](https://peter-covinskys.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
